The Moon Child
by bunnychica9
Summary: Two old enemies are still around, and a new friend shows up, along with a new mysterious person, are they friend or foe? Only time will tell. For those of you who want the web-site it's posted in my bio. Bunny
1. First Impressions

**The Moon Child**

Disclaimer: I don't own them and even if I could afford to own them I would only want Jason David Frank (Tommy), Jorgito Vargas Jr. (Blake), Adam Tuominen (Hunter), and Daniel Southwood (Eric). They are just too good looking for their own good...sigh, But alas I don't own them Disney and Saban do. I only own the idea of Serenity, her design, and that's it. Her powers are taken from the show sailor moon, that's where I got the idea from, when I was babysitting a six year old.

This is my first fanfiction ever...... well that I have posted. I write a lot but I don't think that they are good enough to post, but a friend of mine found this one and after reading it decided that I should post it and see how it does, so thank you pink babe. And here we go.....

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

Set about three to four months after the ending episode. Few changes though the rangers still have their powers, Marah is on the side of good dating Dustin, Blake and Tori are still going strong. Kapri and Vexacus are now in control of Lothor's ship and are trying to take over the universe. The academy's are back along with all the students.

A few quick notes on a few things through out the story:

: are scene changes

"....." speaking

...: telepathic thoughts

'...'thinking

The ringing of the bell above the Storm Chargers door caught everyone's attention in the store. It was a rather slow day and the gang was eager to help some costumers, but alas all it was, was Marah all in a huff about something.

"Guy's....breath.....have any of you......breath....seen....breath...Dustin?" Marah breathed out after a while.

"Not since yesterday Marah" replied Tori. "Hey Shane, Hunter, Blake have any of you seen Dustin?" "No, Tor" was the unanimous reply from the back of Storm Chargers.

Marah sighed and began to chew on her thumb nail, while Blake made his way over to Tori giving her a kiss on the cheek once he reached her. "Hey Marah" he greeted, after kissing Tori. "Why'd you want to know if we had seen Dustin?" Blake questioned turning back toward Tori.

"Marah was looking for him and I haven't seen him since yesterday, and I just thought that one of you guys might know where he is." Tori said.

"Well if it helps you any Marah, he was suppose to meet Hunter and I at the track later after work for a quick go around, to test out the new pipes and filters." Blake suggested.

"Who's suppose to meet us where?" Hunter asked coming out to the front counter with Shane right behind him.

"Dustin, have either of you seen him or know where he is?" Marah asked kind of panicky.

"No, sorry Marah. I thought you and Dustin where going to spend the day together today." Shane replied.

"We were, but when I went by the apartment to meet him, he wasn't there. I tried calling his cell, but I just kept getting his voice mail, so I came here."

"Have you asked Kelly yet? She might know where to find him." Tori suggested.

"Know where to find who?" Kelly asked surprising everyone with her sudden appearance.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Dustin is today would you Kelly?" asked Marah.

"Um.... Let me think... Dustin..... Dustin... Dustin... Oh Yeah! I did see him earlier today."

"You did where? Did he say anything about where he was going?" a now excited Marah asked.

"Well he stopped into the shop early this morning to pick up a pair of motto gloves, but the funny thing was they were way too small to be for him. So when I asked him who they for he said a friend and that's when I noticed his friend. She was ducked down by the bikes that's why I didn't notice her before then." Kelly said with a hint of something close to amusement in her voice

"Wait a minute another girl!? Dustin was here with another girl!?" exclaimed Marah. "Do you know who she is? What did she look like? Have you ever seen her before? Do you know what her name is? Why was he with another girl? I'm going to kill him!" rambled on Marah.

"Whoa....whoa, calm down Marah. I don't know who she is or her name. And believe me if I had seen her around here before I would remember. You don't forget someone like her." Kelly stated as she turned around to go into the backroom.

"What do you mean you would remember someone like her Kelly?" Shane questioned.

Kelly turned back around to face the four rangers and the one ninja space alien, "Shane, you might not realize it but we women do observe other women around us you know we size up the competition so we can stay on top. Think of it like being territorial, women notice when other more attractive women wander into their regular hang outs, and this women with Dustin was very attractive and exotic, so to speak."

"What do you mean by exotic Kel?" Hunter asked.

"Well, she was I guess what most people would say a rare find." The others looked at Kelly strangely. Kelly sighs and continues to explain what she means. "She had these amazing silver and blue eyes, and these gray, practically silver highlights in her hair, which by the way was about your length Marah and the same color as Dustin's, and let me tell you, these high lights were most defiantly real, there was nothing fake or dye about them. She also had the most amazing skin tone and complexion that I have ever seen." With that Kelly turned and walked into the back room of the shop, leaving our group to ponder what she had just told them about the mystery girl with Dustin.

"Oh my gosh do you know what this means!?" exclaimed Marah. The others just shook their heads no. "This means that Dustin has found somebody different, somebody better then me." Marah got out on the verge of tears; Tori saw this and rapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Marah don't say that, you and I both know that Dustin loves you and would never do anything like that. I'm sure that there is a very good and logical reason for why he was with this other girl." Tori explained.

"You really think so Tori?" Marah meekly asked.

"Of course I do Marah. So let's just go hop in my van, drive back to ninja ops, and see if Cam can't locate Dustin, by pinpointing his morpher location." Tori suggested.

**Ninja Ops:**

"Have you found him yet Cam?" an impatient Marah asked. The others stopped sparing to hear Cam's reply.

"I am picking up on his signal, but I am having trouble locking him down. It's like there is something interfering with his signal. If I can just figure out what it is and then find away around it" Cam slams his hand down on the center button on his keyboard, causing the others around him to jump. "Sorry guys. I just pinpointed Dustin's exact location and I didn't want to lose it." Cam explained.

"That's great man, so where he is?" Shane asked.

"Well his morpher signal is resonating from this location. Here take a look for yourselves." Cam brings up the map of Blue Bay Harbor for the others to look at.

"Hey!" Tori yelled making the guys wince. "Sorry. But I know where that is. It's on the beach. It's about a good 10 miles from the local swimming area. It's always been private land, but within the last couple months a construction company has been building a house there."

"Ok. That explains where he is, but it doesn't explain to us why Dustin would be there." Hunter said. "We all know that it wasn't Dustin who built the house, he would have told you Shane, and since you guys share the apartment." right Hunter asked.

"Well yeah. But he didn't say anything about it, not even when they were building the thing." replied Shane.

"So let's go." Marah declared. "I want to go to this house, find Dustin and then I'm gonna get the best explanation the world has ever seen out of him for why he was with another women and for why he is at this house."

"Ok. Let me tell my father and program cyber Cam, to watch Ninja Ops fro me why we're gone." Cam said.

**Beach House:**

We now find ourselves on a secluded part of the beach, at a two story white, French style house, with an oak wood 12ft by 48ft back porch, roughly the length of the house. The back of the house faces the beach and ocean, the front of the house is surrounded by fence of cedar hedges. There is a one door garage, which is roughly the size of a two door garage, with an upstairs to it. The house has French windows and doors.

The inside of the house contains four beds, and three baths. With full kitchen, living room, dining room, waiting room (near the front door), full basement, this contains a game room and mini bar. The living room contains a large screen plasma TV and game console, state of the art stereo system, the furniture is off beige/white color, the rug is a maroon color, and the walls are white with maroon and dark green bordering. The walls contain various paintings, and a decorative mirror, in one corner of the room sits a concert piano. There are two chairs that face each other with a coffee table in between them, with a sofa on one side of the table, and the sofa faces the wall that contains the entertainment center, there are two end tables on either side of the couch, both are made out of dark oak. The kitchen and dining room are your average kitchen and dining rooms. The dining room furniture is also made out a dark oak wood. In the dining room you have a china hutch and various paintings. The baths are all outfitted with your standard toilet, sink, towel cupboards, medicine cabinet/mirror, your toiletry cupboard and you tub and shower combination. The two of the upstairs beds have baths attached to them; the last bath is a single bath. The four beds are all outfitted with your standard dressers, and closets, the two beds that have baths attached to them are outfitted with walk –in closets and antique oak armoire's. All the rooms have full size beds, with the exception of the master bedroom, which has a queen size bed. The stair case is a miniature flying Dutchmen staircase, and is located right across from the front door, and rises above the porch doors leading out side. When you walk in through the front door you have a small waiting area to take off shoes and coats, then you walk down a hall coming to a door on the left hand wall that leads to the kitchen, and on the right hand side is an open area that leads to the living room. The dining room can be accessed from doors in the kitchen, and one on the left-hand side of the wall just past the flying Dutchmen stair case. The basement door is located in the living room area on the far right hand wall. (AN: I hope that you can picture this house, its my dream house so to speak, I designed it in drafting class and it's hard to describe with out showing a floor plan to you.) Now back to the story.

Dusty, can you take that box out to the garage?" a voice called from somewhere inside the house.

"Sure thing, it's this one near the living room right?" Dusting hollered back.

"It's the only box down there that you see, right brainy-ack?" replied the person leaning over the upstairs railing.

"Yeah....." Dustin said

"Then don't you think that, that's the one I was talking about?" the person said. "Geeze, I thought your air headedness would have dissipated over the years, but I guess it just got worse didn't it baby bro." The person replied laughing a bit.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I thought older sisters were supposed to be nice to there baby brothers, not make fun of them." Dustin said, while scratching his head.

"No, Dustin..." The women said while coming down the stairs to face her baby brother. "Older sisters are supposed to make fun of their younger siblings, that's the privilege we get from being older. Now take that box out to the garage and make sure you put it up stairs." She said.

"Ok, but what are you going to do while I'm doing all the hard work?" Dustin asked.

"I am going to be going into the kitchen and I am going to make us some nice homemade lunch, then we can go find something to do."

"Alright dude, I haven't had homemade food in forever. I'm gonna go take this box and I'll be right back." Dustin said in a rush.

The women chuckles and says "Ok, Dusty lunch should be ready soon hurry back." With that she walks into the kitchen.

Dustin walks over to pick up the box, and heads for the front door, balancing the box against the wall and on one knee, while he reaches for the door handle. But when he opens the door he receives a very big surprise. Standing there on the front stoop, with her hand raise to knock was Marah and the rest of the gang.

"Marah...! Guys...! Um...what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Dustin stammered out.

Marah shoves Dustin back into the house causing him to drop the box he was holding, causing a loud bang as it hit the floor. "WHAT am I doing HERE!? WHAT are YOU doing HERE!? Dustin." Marah shoves him again. "We were supposed to spend the day together, but when I went to meet you, you weren't at your apartment. Then when I went to the shop to find you, Kelly tells me that you had already been there and WITH ANOTHER WOMEN!" Marah continues, shouting the last part causing the women in question to come out of the kitchen to investigate all the yelling in her home.

"HEY!!!" she yells getting everyone's attention. "What the hell is going on here? What is with all the yelling and more importantly who in the blue hell are you people, and why are you in my home!?" she questions.

"YOUR home!?" Marah screeches. "This is your home!" The women nods her head yes. "Then maybe you can explain why MY BOYFRIEND is in your home, when he was supposed to be with ME!" Marah exclaims.

The young woman looks at Marah, and then she looks over to Dustin and addresses him. "Dusty... This is your girlfriend?" Dustin was about to answer her question, but Marah beet him to it.

"Yes I am HIS! GIRL FRIEND!" Marah stated with a shove, pushing the young woman back into the wall. The young woman regains her balance and shoots Marah and Dusting an irritated look. Regaining her composer the young women went to address Marah, but once again Marah beet her to it with another shove toward the wall. "And let me tell you this missy...shove...you might think your almighty and what not...shove... but your not...shove...No one is going to take him from me...shove..." and faster then you could blink Marah's next words were cut short, and she was down on her knees with her hands trapped nice and tightly behind her bank, curtesy of the young woman she was shoving into the wall.

"Dusty this is the girl you were telling me about?" The young girl questions while looking at Dustin, and Dustin just nods his head. "You mean to tell me that this is the kind, sweet, caring, beautiful, girl that you told me about all the times I called to talk to you?" Again Dustin just nods his head again. "This is the girl who you have totally madly fallen in love with?" Dustin just nods. "Well I can see why. She's brave and anyone willing to stand up to someone they know nothing about to fight for you, is ok in my eyes. You have my blessing Dusty." With that the young woman lets Marah stand up to rejoin her friends.

"You really mean it? You approve of her and the relationship?" The young woman nods her head. Overjoyed Dustin picks the young women and gives her a bone crushing hug.

"Ok....your welcome Dusty, but can you put me down now? I can't breath." She gasps out.

"Oh... sorry sis, I guess I forgot my own strength." Dustin scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly.

"It's ok baby bro; I know what you can get like when you're excited." The young woman says.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Marah screeches, once again causing everyone to wince. "What do mean your approval? We don't need your approval to see each other."

"Yeah, and did you guys say sis and bro?" asked Tori and Shane.

The young women and Dustin just look at each other, then back to the group still standing in the door way of her home, and start to laugh, causing the others to look at them strangely.

"I'm sorry dudes" Dustin gets out in between laughs. "I totally forgot that you guys haven't ever met."

"See Dustin... I always told you your scatter brains would get us into trouble one day." The young woman laughs out, holding her stomach, while leaning on Dustin for support.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. 'Cause one day I'm gonna be the one laughing at something stupid that you have done sis." Dustin replies, poking her in the side. Someone clearing their throat brings the pair back to the matter at hand. "Sorry, dudes forgot you were there."

"Guys I would like you to meet Serenity...my older sister" Dustin introduces Serenity to the group, who are now shocked and floored by the news, all of them standing with their jaws to the ground.

"Well not the reaction I was expecting, but an understandable reaction none the less." Serenity stated, bringing everyone out of their shocked states.

"Your...your...your sister!?" Marah stammered.

"I didn't know you had a sister dude." Shane said

"Me either" Tori chimed in.

"So wait a minute, let me get this straight. You guys have known each other for most of your lives..." Stated Hunter. "....But you had no idea what so ever that Dustin had a sister." Finished Blake.

"Nope, no idea" Tori said.

"Not a clue" Replied Shane.

"Well it makes sense that you guys wouldn't know me" Serenity said. "Since you didn't meet Dustin until after I had already left, and since I haven't been home since I left there was never an opportunity to meet you all. But Dusty here has told me all about you guys, and I must say that I am impressed." The guys just give Dustin the you didn't tell her THAT... right look.

"Don't worry guys, I didn't tell her that. I'm not that air headed." Replied Dustin.

"Didn't tell me what?" asked Serenity.

"Um....well....um...." stammered a Dustin, while Serenity gives him, the what aren't you telling me look.

"We just wanted to make sure that Dustin didn't tell you some personal stuff about us" Hunter said.

"Oh... well don't worry about that, Dusty just told me the basics about you guys" Serenity assured the group, while turning around and heading back toward the kitchen, and motioning for the others to follow her. "Come along, I was in the middle of making Dusty and I some lunch and since there are more of you now I need to know what you all like so I can make it."

"You don't have to make us anything" Tori kindly answered. "Yeah, especially after the way I acted and how we all just barged right into your home." Marah said.

"Well Marah normally one would say that you are correct, seeing how most people only one chance to make a first impression, and that first impression lasts a life time." Serenity said turning to face Marah. "But seeing has how I'm not most people why don't we try this again from the beginning" Serenity stated with a smile. "Hi, I'm Serenity, Dustin's older sister and you are?" "I'm Marah, Dustin's girlfriend" "It's very nice to meet you Marah. And the rest of you are?" "I'm Tori", "I'm Blake", "Shane", "Cam Wantanabee", "Hunter". Serenity shakes all of their hands, "Well it's nice to finally meet all of you. Now how about some lunch? How does pizza sound?" she asks.

"Sounds good to me sis." Dustin says. "Yeah!" was the following response. "Ok, what does everybody like? I know that I will be having a large Ham and Pineapple with Pineapple juice." Serenity said. Hunters' head perks up when she mentioned what she was having. "You mean you like Ham and Pineapple pizza with Pineapple juice?" he questioned. "Of course, is there any other way to have pizza" Serenity said with a smile. "Oh God, he actually found somebody who likes the same thing as he does, I'm never gonna here the end of it now." Moaned Blake, while every one else just laughed at him. With that Serenity walked over to the phone to order pizza for everyone, while Dustin showed everyone to the living so they could sit and wait until the pizza arrived.

**QUOTE:** 'I have never written a thing, I have only been privileged enough to have been able to read a few things before anyone else.'

Carolyn Weber

AN: Ok so that was the first chapter...how did you all like it? Let me know via review or email, if enough of you like it I will put out the next chapter. Bunny


	2. Fights and Trust

**Chapter Two: Fights and Trust **

Disclaimer: I don't own them and even if I could afford to own them I would only want Jason David Frank (Tommy), Jorgito Vargas Jr. (Blake), Adam Tuominen (Hunter), and Daniel Southwood (Eric). They are just too good looking for their own good...sigh, But alas I don't own them Disney and Saban do. I only own the idea of Serenity, her design, and that's it. Her powers are taken from the show sailor moon, that's where I got the idea from, when I was babysitting a six year old.

Set about three to four months after the ending episode. Few changes though the rangers still have their powers, Marah is on the side of good dating Dustin, Blake and Tori are still going strong. Kapri and Vexacus are now in control of Lothor's ship and are trying to take over the universe. The academy's are back along with all the students.

A few quick notes on a few things through out the story:

: are scene changes

"....." speaking

...: telepathic thoughts

'...'thinking

**Beach House:**

We find ourselves picking up where we last left our beloved superheroes, standing in the middle of Serenity's kitchen arguing about what pizza toppings they should get...

"I want pepperoni with extra cheese and sauce" whined Marah.

"But we want to have the meat lovers deep dish, with extra cheese." Shane replied, speaking for himself, Blake and Cam. "Dude's I want an everything pizza." Dustin said throwing out his choice. "That's gross!" Was the unanimous reply.

"Well I want the vegetarian pizza." Tori stated crossing her arms over her chest and looking defiant. Meanwhile, Hunter and Serenity are sitting on the kitchen counter with a phone book and the phone calling the local pizza parlor and ordering the pizza.

"Ok, so we are getting 2 large meat lovers deep dish's, one large pepperoni with extra cheese and sauce, a large vegetarian pizza, a large pizza with everything, and two large pizza's with ham and pineapple." Serenity pauses as the order is confirmed. "Yeah, that's right, you guys wouldn't happen to carry Pineapple juice do? (Pause) You do! That's great we'll take two bottles and a couple bottles of soda. (Pause) Yeah, that's about it, (Pause) Ok, twenty minuets to half an hour, sounds good see you then, bye." Serenity hangs up the phone and turns to Hunter. "Ok, the orders are in and they will be here within twenty minutes to half an hour." Hunter nods his head and asks "Why did you order two large ham and pineapple?" Serenity looks at him and smiles "Well you wanted some pizza too didn't you?" She then hopes off the counter to settle the argument that was still going on between the others about pizza toppings. "HEY!" She yells, and the group stops and turns toward her.

"Dude, sis what is with the yelling?" Dustin asks.

"Well Dusting I had to get your guy's attention somehow so I could tell you that Hunter and I have already ordered the pizza." "WHAT!" came the reply of the group. "I said that Hunter and I have already called for the pizza, and before any of you say another word, we ordered; 2 large meat lovers deep dish's, one large pepperoni with extra cheese and sauce, a large vegetarian pizza, a large pizza with everything, and two large pizza's with ham and pineapple, so every one gets what they want and everyone is happy."

"But I can't eat a whole large pizza by myself" Marah complains, and Tori nods her head in agreement. "Well then you can take the leftovers home with you Marah, you don't have to eat it all right now." Serenity says. "Oh yeah I didn't think about that." Was the reply from Marah. Everybody just shakes their heads and laughs at the air headiness that Marah can display at times.

"Ok so what do we do now? It's gonna take a while for the pizza to get here and I get board easy." Shane asks.

"Hey! I know what we can do." Dustin shouts outs. "Sis, you have your entertainment center hooked up right?" Serenity shakes her head yes. "So that means you have your game console hooked up too, right?" again Serenity shakes her head yes. "Well then let's play some games. And dude's you have got to see the games Serenity has, they are like killer, she has like every motto game ever invented, and the game consoles to play them on." Dustin starts to explain as he leads the way to the living room.

"I also have that game room down stairs also." Serenity adds.

"Game room down stairs?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, there is a pool table, darts, pin ball machine, I have an air hockey table but I don't know if it's set up or not, and let's see what else is down there?" Serenity questions herself as she walks toward the basement door. "There is a mini bar, down here (Serenity reaches out and turns on the lights, before heading down the stairs, with the others following), I also have a stereo system down here, there is a small couch and clear area for dancing and sitting" Serenity finishes as they reach the basement floor. The group looked around in aw of the room they were standing in. It was one big room, the running the length and width of the house. With everything Serenity had told them about in it. On the far wall across from the door was the mini bar, stereo system, a couch and a chair or two, toward the right side wall from the door, was the pool table, in the corner near by was the pinball machine, on the left side was an extra large dart board. And true to her word there was an air hockey table still in its package, waiting to be put together. The middle of the room was basically barren, making a nice size space to dance in, without hitting a game table or disturbing the mini bar.

"Wow this is amazing." Tori exclaimed.

"No kidding, I second that Tor." Shane said glancing around the room.

"Well alright, let's party!" exclaimed Blake, clapping and rubbing his hands together. Yeah! Was the unanimous reply he received, as the others moved to go to their games of choice.

"Hold It!" yelled Serenity once again gaining the attention of the group. "I think I need to set a few rules for you guys. Rule number 1 you break it you bought it and you buy me a new one. Rule number 2 if you are planning to play the game consoles then you best do it now before the pizza gets here, because there is no food or drinks allowed in that room." Hunter interrupts her with a question "Why aren't we allowed to be eating in there and playing games?" Serenity looks at him and then looks over to Dustin, who is looking a little sheepish, while rubbing the back of his head. "Dusty do you want to explain to Hunter and the others why there is now eating allowed near the game consoles?"

"Um... yeah, sure... Well you see when we were younger, I was playing with the game consoles and I have a cup of soda sitting on a plate with some sandwiches on it, on the coffee table, and well I had lost the game and I slammed my hand on the coffee table. And it just so happens that the place I slammed my hand on was my plate which was holding my sandwiches and soda, and it was leaning over the edge a little, and getting to the end, my cup went flying and it landed on the game console, and it fried not only the console but the TV, and ever since then there has been a ban on eating around the consoles." Dustin explained.

"Thank you Dusty, so there's your answer Hunter." Hunter just shakes his head, while the others chuckle at Dustin, and Serenity continues with the rules. "Rule number 3 you are allowed to eat down here, just be careful when you bring it through the living room or you will be finding out how hard it is to get stains out of white carpet. Rule number 4 everyone is responsible for cleaning up after themselves, if you don't then you lose your privilege to do this kind of stuff in my home." "Why? That doesn't sound very fair" Marah asked. "Well Marah answer this for me ok? How would you feel if I came into your home and hung out, ate some food and what not, then just left, leaving you to clean it up?" "Well I would be pissed.... Oh, ok I see what you mean, don't mind me" "Don't worry about it. So that's about it do we all understand?" Serenity questions the group in front of her. The group nod their heads or answer with a simple Yes. "Ok then, go have fun and the pizza should be here any second." Serenity declared, and as if on cue the doorbell rings.

"Alright pizza's here." Shane yelled.

"Ok I'm gonna go and get, I assume that you are all staying down here?" Serenity asked, and she got a collective head nod. "Okay that sounds good will one of you come up and help me bring everything down?"

"I will" offered Cam

"I'll come and help too" Hunter said.

So Serenity, Cam and Hunter trek back up stairs to collect the food and refreshments. "Cam can you go into the kitchen and get some glasses, plates and there should be an unopened roll of paper towels under the sink." Serenity asked. "Sure." Cam replied. Serenity and Hunter continue toward the front door, Hunter reaches it first and opens it. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asks the delivery guy. "Good, that will be $78.50." Hunter just looks at Serenity like the delivery guy has another head. Serenity laughs at the look on Hunter's face, "Don't worry Hunter, this is my treat." She turns to the delivery guy and hands him a hundred and tells him to go ahead and keep the change.

About this time Cam walks back of the kitchen holding a stack of plates, cups and the role of paper towels. "You guys all set?" he asks. "Yeah, we're all set." Hunter replies from behind the stack of pizza he's holding. Serenity shuts the door and takes a few of the pizza boxes from Hunter so he can see. "Thanks, I was hoping you would take a few of these things. I didn't want to go spilling them in your living room." Hunter tells Serenity. "Me either, that's why I took them from you." Serenity says and walks off toward the basement, leaving Hunter with a dumbfounded look on his face, and Cam with an 'Oh, she got you good there buddy' look on his face. After a minute or two Serenity turns around and yells at the two boys to get their butts in gear, and then disappears down the stair well.

"Hey, where's my pizza?" Tori asks.

"It must be one of the one's Hunter has, I told him and Cam to hurry up."

"Well I'm gonna go get my pizza from him, if he's not coming down here with it." Tori states.

"Don't worry Tori I have your pizza right here, no need to send out a search party." Hunter says as he and Cam walk into the basement. The group just laughs at Hunter comment, while Tori takes her pizza from him.

"So have you guys decided what you are going to do?" Serenity asks, the group as they dig into their pizza's

"Mumm aimmmr hmmm...." Dustin tries to say something but has his mouthful of food. Marah slaps him up side the head causing him to swallow what he had in his mouth. "Babe, like ow that hurts you know" Dustin whines. "Well then don't talk with your mouthful and I won't have to slap you. I don't know how many times I have told you about that." Marah says while Dustin pouts causing the others to laugh at his misfortune.

"Marah I know how you feel, when we were younger I was always slapping Dustin up side the head, cause he would try to eat and talk at the same time... Hey! Maybe that's why he's so forgetful. Now that I think about it that could explain a lot." Serenity says, while muttering the last part to herself, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Ah Ha! See I told you guys it's not my fault I'm such an air head. My head was abused as a child, so it's Serenity's fault that I'm such an air head." Dustin proclaimed. The group again breaks out in laughter at poor Dustin's misfortune.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry and I'm ready for a game of darts, who's with me?" Blake asked.

"Count me in bro" Shane said grabbing a pizza and heading for the dart board hanging on the wall. "I'm in too" said Tori taking her pizza with her. "Hey Cam want to help me set up the air hockey table so I can wipe the floor with you?" Dustin asked. "Sure thing Dustin, but your wrong, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you" Cam stated with a friendly shove in the shoulder. "OOOO... I wanna watch." Marah said, as they grabbed their pizzas and head toward the unopened box containing the air hockey table.

"Well it looks like it just you and me, crimson boy." Serenity said playfully slapping Hunter in the stomach. Hunter on the other hand did not have a playful look on his face. "What did you just call me?" Hunter asked with a nervous tinged in his voice. Serenity gave him a what's up with you look. "Well you're wearing crimson, so I just decided to call you crimson boy, sorry if it offended you, I won't call you crimson boy anymore." Serenity said and started to walk toward the pool table with pizza in hand, leaving Hunter stunned and standing alone, holding the last box of pizza. When he realized this, he chased after Serenity to apologize.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. You just surprised me is all, no one has called me that before, and you just surprised me is all." Hunter tried to explain his actions, with out reveling was that real reason he was surprised was because no one had ever picked up on the fact that he wore crimson all the time, and since he just happened to be the crimson ranger he was worried she might have figured it out.

"You're forgiven, but if you don't want me calling you that all you had to do was say so." Serenity said while setting up the balls and turning to get two pool cues.

"No I don't mind you calling me that at all it's just..." Hunter never got to finish his sentence because Serenity threw a pool cue at him with a smile and said Break Crimson boy, and effectively ending the miniscule argument that they had just had.

**30 Minutes Later:**

BEEP...BEEP....BEEP was heard through out the room, causing the group of ninjas to look at each and drop what they were doing. Serenity had just run upstairs to use the bathroom and check on few things, so Cam talked openly into his morpher.

"Go for Cam" "Rangers you need to come to Ninja Ops immediately, the computers are picking up a disturbance in the mountains" Sensei's voice came through. "Ok, we'll be right there dad" Cam replied. Shane looked at the group and said Let's go. At this moment Serenity had made her way back down stairs, just as the others were rushing up the stairs. Each calling out either a thank you, or a sorry for leaving so soon, Serenity stops Dustin before he can get up the stairs.

"Dusty what is going on, why are you guys leaving in such a hurry?"

"You see Kelly just called us and we forgot that we have to prepare for this really big race that is coming up, and it slipped all our minds. So we have to get to the shop and get everything ready, then Blake, Hunter and I have to get to the track to practice and... I have to hurry, I really got to get going, but I'll come back as soon as I can ok sis?" Dustin rambled out.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you when you get back..." "Thanks for understanding you're the best sis." Dustin quickly kissed her on the cheek then sprinted up the stairs. Serenity sighs then turns back in toward the room and nearly faints. The room was a mess! Pizza boxes lay everywhere, along with plates and cups and used napkins. There was also a half put-together air hockey table laying on the ground, there were darts stuck in the wall and Hunter had just thrown the pool cues on the ground next to the table. Serenity couldn't believe it! They had broken the number 4, and now Serenity was just a wee bit pissed off. So with a sigh she heads over to the mini bar to collect a trash bag and proceeds to clean up the mess left by the rambunctious group her brother called friends.

**Somewhere In the Mountains near Blue Bay:**

The sounds of battle could be heard deep in the forest as the Wind, Thunder and Samurai rangers' battle Kelzack Furies and Vexacus.

"Give it up rangers you'll never be able to beat me" Vexacus stated.

"Hey Shane" Tori yelled as she kicked a kelzack. "Yeah Tor?" Shane asked as he hip tossed a kelzack. "Wasn't that what Lorthor said too before we threw him in the abyss of evil?" "You know Tori I believe you are correct in your assumption" Cam threw in as he tossed two kelzacks off of him. Mean while the Thunder brothers had used this time of distraction to sneak up on Vexacus, and they were preparing to attack, when out of nowhere they were blasted from behind. AAAAHHHHH was the collective cry heard from the thunder brothers as they flew through the air, only to land at the feet of the wind and samurai rangers.

"Blake, Hunter, are you guys ok?" Dustin asked helping Blake to stand.

"Yeah, I'm ok, what about you bro?" "I'm good, just a little singed around the edges" Hunter said dusting himself off.

"Well, well rangers don't tell me that you forgot about little old me" A nauseating voice spoke. When the rangers looked up they saw Kapri walk out from behind a tree and head over to Vexacus's side.

"Kapri" Spat Dustin. "We should have known you would be here." Tori stated. "Yes well you were never that smart where you ranger? Now lets finish this Vexacus, I have a nail appointment to get to." spoke Kapri. "Yes I agree, let's finish this then we can continue our plans for world domination." Vexacus laughed evilly. The rangers all huddled together trying to think of a way to get out of their current predicament. But before Kapri and Vexacus could get a shot off, bright beams of light came crashing down on them and the kelzack furies. It looked like as if meteor shower had struck them, there was just a thousand beams of light coming down on the bad guys. After it was done Vexacus, Kapri and the kelzacks disappeared, and the rangers started to look around to see where the attack had come from. Shane was the first to spot the lone figure covered in a white cloak, with a hood counseling their face, standing on the hill just behind them.

"Guys, look up there on the hill." Shane yelled. "Who is it?" Tori asked. "I don't know I can't see their face." Cam said. "You can't see anything. You can't even tell if it's a guy or a girl." Dustin said. "Well why don't ask them who they are." Blake suggested. "I've got a better idea bro" Hunter said. "Oh yeah and what's that?" question Blake. "We go up there and take off that hood." But just as Hunter was getting ready to ninja streak up the hill, the figure turned around and disappeared in a streak of white light.

"Damn it!" Shouted Hunter they got away. "Hey don't worry about it bro, well get to the bottom of this" Shane said placing a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Yeah you're right Shane. Come on let's get back to Ninja Ops and see if we can't find this mysterious new fighter." Cam said.

"Oh Shit!" yelled Dustin. "Dudes I've gotta go, I'll like meet up with you guys later at ninja ops or something." Dustin said as he demorphed and started to walk away from the group.

"Wait, Dustin where are you going?" Tori asked, grabbing his arm so he would stop.

"Dudes I have to get back to Serenity's. We just upped and left her place. Oh man I can just imagine what kind of mood she is in." Dustin said running a hand through is hair. "Look I'm gonna go and see what the damage is and I promise, I'll meet you back at ninja ops." And with that Dustin ninja streaked away.

"Come on we should get back and tell father of this new development." Cam said. And with that the remaining Wind, Samurai, and Thunder rangers streaked back to ninja ops.

**Beach House:**

Dustin arrives back at his sisters' house, ten minutes after he left the others. He cautiously opens the front door with his spare key; Serenity had locked the front door, which told Dustin that she had not expected them to come back that night. It was only about 8 so Dustin assumed that Serenity would still be up, but when he walked into the living room he didn't see her, so he decided to look down stairs in the game room. What he saw surprised him and made him even more worried about his sisters' mood. The entire game room had been cleaned, and unless you had known about it, you wouldn't have been able to tell that people had been hanging out there, and to make matters worse the air hockey table that Cam and him had been working on and left half done, now was completely done. Dustin made his way back up stairs to the living room, and decided that he would check his sisters' room, seeing as how he couldn't find her down stairs. When Dustin reached the top of the stairs he was able to see his sisters' room and the door was slightly open, so he went up and poked his head in. What he saw was his sister sprawled out on her bed asleep and dead the world around her. 'Oh man sis, I'm sorry.' Dustin thought to himself. 'I didn't mean for you to have to clean all that up, I hope you will be able to forgive us. I wish I could tell you the real reason why we had to leave too.' Dustin continued to think as he carefully pulled the covers out from underneath Serenity and recovered her. After Dustin had completed that task without waking his sister, he lightly kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room to go back down stairs, closing the door behind him. When Dustin had gotten back down stairs he wondered into the kitchen to get a drink and that's when he saw the containers sitting on the counter, with a note on sitting on top of them. Curious as to what they were Dustin went over and picked up the note, and what the note said surprised him even more.

_Dustin,_

_I have gathered up everyone's pizza and put the leftovers in these containers, make sure you give them to your friends. I have also picked up the mess that you all left in my basement. Dustin what did I tell you and your friends? I believe it was that if you are going to hang out here and eat and drink then you are all responsible for picking up after yourselves. And you didn't do that you all just up and left, and don't even try to feed me that line about having a big race again! I called Storm Chargers to make sure that you guys were there because I was going to bring you guys your leftovers, and to my surprise and displeasure I find that out that you guys aren't even there, and that you lied to me Dustin. There was no big race this weekend, and when I told Kelly that you had said there was, she told me that you don't have another big race until next month, she even told me that you guys don't even have another small race until two weeks from now. So I guess the question now Dustin is where you really were, and why did you lie to me? When I feel like I can trust you to give me the true reason I will contact you, tell your friends the same thing, I will find them when I feel like I can trust them again. So until then Dustin._

_Your sister,_

_Serenity_

Dustin just stood there in the kitchen staring at the letter his sister had written him, thinking to himself. 'She never calls me Dustin.... She has always called me Dusty; ever since we were little. Oh many she is really pissed at me. Damn it! I hate this'. Dustin folded the letter and put it in his back pocket, then grabbed the containers of pizza and head for the front door. He had to get back to ops and tell the guys the news, they were in deep trouble and worst of all they had all lost his sisters trust and respect, him especially. And with one last look into the house Dustin turned and walked out the front door locking it as he went.

**Quote: **"The greatest pleasure I know it to do a good action by stealth and to have it found out by accident."

Charles Lamb

AN: Ok there's the second chapter....how was it? Let me know via review or email. And I'm always changing the chapters as I type them up so if you have a suggestion just let me know, I am always open to opinions. And just a heads up it might take me a little bit longer to get chapters up, I am getting ready to move back to school and I am busy, busy, and busy. But I'll try my best. Thank you to those of who you reviewed please keep it up by all means. Bunny


	3. Talks, Expalantions and Forgiveness

**The Moon Child**

**Chapter Three: Talks, Explanations and Forgiveness**

Disclaimer: I don't own them and even if I could afford to own them I would only want Jason David Frank (Tommy), Jorgito Vargas Jr. (Blake), Adam Tuominen (Hunter), and Daniel Southwood (Eric). They are just too good looking for their own good...sigh, But alas I don't own them Disney ï and Saban do. I only own the idea of Serenity, her design, and that's it. Her powers are taken from the show sailor moon, that's where I got the idea from, when I was babysitting a six year old.

**AN: This chapter contains hints of child abuse. Child abuse is a very serious thing through out our country, I in no way condone the hitting of child, even for disciplinary measures. I urge all readers to report to the proper authorities any suspicions you may have that any form of child abuse is taking place somewhere, and I urge all readers to report to the proper authorities if you, yourself have been or are the victim of child abuse or any other type of abuse. You are not alone, and it is not ok for a person to do this, they need to be reprimanded for it and stopped. Thank you and read if you feel you can. **

Set about three to four months after the ending episode. Few changes though the rangers still have their powers, Marah is on the side of good dating Dustin, Blake and Tori are still going strong. Kapri and Vexacus are now in control of Lothor's ship and are trying to take over the universe. The academy's are back along with all the students.

A few quick notes on a few things through out the story:

(((())): are scene changes

"....." speaking

...: telepathic thoughts

'...'thinking

We last left our yellow wind ranger as he left his sisters house with a black cloud now hanging over his head, one cloud that would soon be spread to the other wind, samurai, and thunder rangers.

**Ninja Ops:**

Our beloved rangers and Marah were gathered around Cam and the central super computer as the scenes of their previous battles play. They were all looking for the exact point at which the mysterious figure showed up on the battle scene, but they were going to soon find out that finding out the identity and origins of this mysterious figure was just one of their problems, for as they watched the computer Dustin slowly made his way down the entrance stairs of Ninja Ops. Hunter was the first to notice that Dustin had entered ops, but it was Tori who first noticed the dark look on Dustin's face.

"Dustin what's wrong?" Tori asked walking over to Dustin as he set the containers he was carrying on the table and dropped onto the couch. Dustin didn't say anything just kept his head down as he reached into his back pocket and handed it to Tori as she sat next to him, while Marah sat on the other side of him and put her arms around him. Tori just looked at Dustin and then the note and then to the guys who had gathered around the couch and table. When Dustin didn't say or do anything Tori opened up the folded piece of paper and began to read it. After a few minutes of silence Tori looked up quickly and just stared at Dustin before voicing her thoughts.

"Dustin is this true? Does she really mean this?" Tori questioned. Dustin just nodded his head sadly and gestured to the containers.

"Is what true?" Shane asked. Tori handed him the letter as she and Marah comforted Dustin. Shane took the letter and sat on the table so the others could see the note and read it as well. Again there was silence as the boys finished reading, then the gates burst, starting with Hunter.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hunter stated with force. "This is ridiculous. You mean to tell me that just because we ran off to save the world, and left a little mess that she no longer trusts us or Dustin her own brother!" A nod from the others was the answer given. "Well that is a bunch of hog wash, and not to mention its just plain dumb." Hunter said sitting down on the other couch.

"No dude its not" Dustin spoke for the first time since arriving, his voice sounding as if he was trying hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry dude, but I'm gonna have to agree with Hunter on this one, those are crappie reasons." Shane said. "I'm gonna have to say the same thing bro, Hunter's right" Blake said taking a seat next to his brother. Dustin looked up at the thunder brothers and the red wind ranger with hurt filled eyes.

"How can you guys say that?" He questioned. "I mean we all knew the rules, she told us them before we even started doing anything, and we had all agreed to them. Then what do we do? We just run off and break them."

"But Dustin you guys didn't have choice. You needed had to leave, Vexacus and Kapri and needed to be stop." Marah said in a soothing voice, while rubbing her boyfriends back. "If she wants to be mad then we need to let her be mad. You saw what she wrote in the letter, she'll get over it eventually."

"You guys don't understand" Dustin cried getting up as he ran his hands through his hair and starting to pace the floor. "I lied to my sister; she called me 'Dustin'! Do you have any idea what that means or how much that hurts!" he cried sitting down again.

"What does calling you Dustin have to do with anything?" Tori asked.

"Serenity has never in my existence called me 'Dustin', she has always called my Dusty. Never has she called me anything else, except with the exception of 'bro'. She told me once that the only time or way she would ever call me by my full name was if I did something so horrible that it would cause her to lose her respect, trust and faith in me. And I did that.... I lied to her. I lied to her face and didn't even flinch. I can't believe I lied to my own sister, what was I thinking!?" Dustin cried barring his face in his hands.

"Dude, look if lying caused your sister to lose her faith, trust and respect in you, and then she obviously didn't have much of them in you to begin with." Blake stated.

"See you don't get it." Dustin said lifting his head up.

"What don't we get it?" Cam asked.

Dustin sighed and leaned back into the couch trying to think of away to explain what he meant. Leaning forward again he started to explain. "Look at it like this, Tori how would you feel if your sister lied to you and then you found out that she was lying to you the whole time?" "Well I would mad. I don't think I would talk to her for a while." Tori said a look of understanding coming across her face. "Shane what about you, how would you feel if Porter was lying to you, better yet, how did you feel having to lie to Porter while he was here, before he found out about you being a power ranger?" "I felt bad bro. I felt like I was losing what little and any respect I had been gaining with him." "Cam, Marah how would you feel about it?" Dustin asked addressing his girlfriend and her cousin. "Well I guess I would feel the same way and I would feel like I was an awful person because I had lost the trust I have finally gained in Cam." Marah said. "I honestly don't know if I would ever be able to fully trust Marah again if she lied to me about something big." Cam said. "Blake how did you feel when Hunter kept his knowledge about the gem of souls from you. And using the gem to try and reach your parents from you? Hunt how did you feel keeping something like that from Blake, who is your own brother?" Dustin asked the two thunder rangers sitting across from him.

"I felt betrayed. I didn't know or understand how he could keep something like that from me; after all we had been through together." Blake said after a minute or so of silence.

"I felt horrible. Keeping that from Blake was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Even after he found out, I still felt bad. I didn't know how to make things right, with him. I didn't even know if I could make them right." Hunter said lowering his head to the ground.

"So you see. This isn't dumb or ridiculous, this is serious. I have no idea what to do. I don't even know when she will talk to me again. Serenity is very capable of never talking to a person again who has lost her trust and respect. Just ask her fath...." Dustin's last comment trailed off as he lowered his head.

"Just ask who Dustin?" Tori asked. "Who has lost Serenity's respect and trust before that she won't even talk to them anymore?"

"No one just forget it ok. It doesn't matter, what does matter is how we are going to fix this." Dustin said trying to change the subject.

"Good try Dustin but your not going to change subjects on us that easily." Marah said. "Now finish what you were going to say."

"Look just forget I even said anything ok, let's concentrate on the present problem at hand here." Dustin pleaded with his girlfriend. "No! Finish what you were going to say, it's rude to do say or imply something then not finish explaining." Marah declared, and the others just nodded in agreement.

"Fine you want to know what I was going to say I'll tell you. The only other person who has ever lost Serenity's trust, respect and faith is her father." There are you happy? Now you know, so let's forget it and move on." Dustin shouted in a raised voice.

"Whoa Dustin calm down ok. It was just a question no need to flip out." Shane said.

"I'm sorry you guys... it's just that, that's a tuff and sensitive subject to bring up or talk about." Dustin replied.

"Dustin, can I ask why Serenity hates your father? I mean when I met him he seemed like a really nice guy." Marah said.

"She doesn't hate my father, she hates her father." Dustin said. The group just looked at him for a few minutes while the perplexity of his statement set in.

"Wait a minute I'm confused" Blake said. "You and Serenity are brother and sister right" Dustin nods his head. "Then how can she hate her father and not your father? I don't get it."

"We don't have the same fathers" Dustin said. The group just blinked in shock at the news. "But Dustin you told me once that your parents were never married before they met each other." Tori said. "They weren't and never have been." "Are you saying that your mom had an affair dude?" Shane stupidly asked, causing Dusting to look at him in disbelief of his question, while both Cam and Tori smacked him on the back of the head.

"No she didn't have an affair its just...it's just I don't know if I should be telling you this...but in order to understand you need to know." Dustin mused to himself out loud. "But if I tell you guy's this, you can't tell Serenity I told you, you have to wait for her to bring it up, if she ever decides to talk to us again. Ok? You guys have to promise me." Dustin said with earnest and intensity.

"Ok, Dustin we promise, right guys" Hunter said. The group nodded their agreement.

"Ok, this is really hard to tell so bear with me. You all know now that Serenity and I are brother and sister but we're not blood related in anyway. My parents adopted Serenity when we young. In fact she is three years older them me, making her 24. I never knew who Serenity's real parents were and I never really cared to know either. My parents first saw Serenity when they had to take me to the hospital. I was 4 and I had just broken my arm in a bike accident, when we entered the emergency room, the ambulance had just arrived with Serenity. I will never forget how she looked, I was only 4 but I knew something bad had happened. She was all bloody, cuts and bruises adorned her body, and the doctors were rushing all around yelling for an O.R. to be prepped for immediate surgery. I remember my parents taking me and walking up the front desk to get checked in as they rolled Serenity out the E.R. and into an elevator and I heard my parents asking what had happened to that little girl who was just there, and I heard the nurse say that she really shouldn't say anything, but it was such a tragedy that she needed to say something...." Dustin had trailed off at this point, his voice getting chocked up, and Marah got up to get him a glass of water. "It's ok Dustin just take your time babe." Marah said handing him the water and rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"Thanks Marah, I'm ok now. Where was I? Oh I remember now... The nurse told my parents through a few tears, that the little, who was just there, had been beaten by her father." In takes of breath were heard all around the room. "She didn't have all the details right then, but she said that it was a horrible scene when the paramedics had arrived, the man had killed the mother and the little girl was very close to death as well. After the nurse had told my parents that she left us to get a doctor." 'Oh my god' was said by somebody, but Dustin couldn't tell who had said it. "I don't remember much after that, due to the fact that the doctors and knocked me out so they could fix my arm. I didn't really think about that girl in the E.R. much afterwards until the day my parents came to talk to me that I remembered her. My parents had sat me down and told me that we were going to have a new member of the family joining us later that day and I didn't understand what they meant because I didn't remember my mom having a baby. But my parents explained to me that we weren't having a baby, they told me that they had decided to adopt a child." Gasps were heard from the other rangers. "Yeah that was my reaction too, anyways later that day Serenity was brought to our house by a social worker, and we were introduced to each other. When I saw her I automatically remembered her from the E.R., she still had quite a few bruises on her face, and not all of her cuts had completely healed yet. My parents had introduced themselves to her then asked me to show Serenity to her new room, so the 'grown ups' could talk, and I did. Serenity was really hesitant and who could blame her? After what she had been through, I wouldn't trust anyone either, but I showed her to her room chitchatting the entire away, about what I don't know, all I knew was I was happy to have an older sister. And I remember telling Serenity that too, I'll never forget the look she gave me. I had hoped onto her bed and I was just staring at her, and she snapped at me for it, telling me that it wasn't polite to stare. I apologized and told her that I couldn't help it, I was just so excited to have a big sister, then I went up to her and hugged her. She was so shocked that she just stood there stiff as a board, but I wouldn't let go until she hugged me back. She started crying about that time too, and we just sunk to the floor holding each other. That's how my parents found us and ever since then we were Serenity and I were inseparable. If I had a nightmare or if she had one, we would always go into the others room and crawl into bed and sleep together, it was like we knew as long as the other was there nothing could hurt us." Dustin finished his story.

"Wow..." Shane said.

"No kidding bro, I can't believe... I don't even know what to say." Blake said, just nodded his head, he too had no idea what to say for what seemed like the first time ever.

A sniffle was heard coming from Marah and Tori. They both had no words for what was just bestowed upon them. "Its ok guys, you don't need to say anything. I know that what I just told you is a lot to take in, but the gist of the story is pretty much that, ever since then she hasn't talked to her father, not even when he was released from jail."

"You mean that man was let out of jail!?" Marah exclaimed.

"Yeah he was let out when I was about 6, so Serenity was 9 at the time, it was just after I met Tori and Shane. That's why you guys never met Serenity. After we were notified that he was let out, my parents felt that it would be better to get Serenity out of town so they had her go live with our grandparents and she was put into a boarding/finishing school. We would go see her, she never came home. My parents didn't want to risk the chance of her father seeing her and following her back to school."

"Do you know what ever happened to her father?" Cam asked.

"No. But I'll tell you this I hope he's dead, because if I ever see him, I'll kill him."

"Dustin, don't say that." Marah said

"No! I'm sorry but I hate that man, and I have no feelings what so ever for him, when he does die I hope he burns in hell for what he did to my sister."

"Ok dude. We understand, and we don't blame you. I think I speak for everybody when I say we feel the same now, and believe me if we ever see her father we'll help you." Shane said. Collective nods were given all around.

"Alright now that we have clarified things, what are we going to do to get back in the good graces of Serenity?" Blake asked.

"Well I believe that it is time Dustin told his sister the truth." Sensei said, walking out of the shadows.

"Sensei, Dad, Uncle" The rangers and Marah cried, at the surprise of his sudden appearance.

"How long have you been standing there, Sensei?" Dustin asked

"Long enough Dustin to know that you need to tell your sister the truth, and I mean the 'Truth', my son" Sensei replied.

"You mean I can tell her about being a power ranger and having to save the world and everything?" asked Dustin. Sensei nodded his head and Dustin jumped up to hug him. He was so happy he was going to be able to tell Serenity the truth and not worry about having to hide things from her again. It was about this time that Hunter bolted off the couch and headed for the entrance to Ninja Ops. Blake called out to him, but he didn't even acknowledge that he heard him. Blake made as if to go after him, but Sensei stopped him.

"No Blake, let him go." Sensei said.

"But..."

"He needs time Blake. I was watching Hunter and his reactions as Dustin told his story. Hunter is upset and hurt right now. He needs time and don't worry Blake I have a feeling I know where he is going."

"Where is he going Sensei?" Blake asked.

"He is going to see Serenity."

"WHAT!!" Was the collective response to Sensei's response.

"I've gotta go after him before he makes things worse."

"No Dustin. This is something Hunter has to do, and something Serenity needs too. Trust me my ninjas all will be well." Sensei turned toward Cam. "Now son tell me about this mysterious figure you say helped you, but you do not know whether they are good or evil." Cam nodded and turned toward the computer as the others gathered around once again to try and find the origins of the mysterious figure.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Beach House:**

After Hunter had left ninja ops, he had streaked all the way to Serenity's house. He had no idea why all of the sudden he had to talk to her, but he just had too. So here he was standing on the beach just a few feet away from her house contemplating on what he was going to say once he got up there.

'What the hell am I doing here? Better yet what the hell am I going to say to her.' Hunter thought to himself.

'How am I going to explain that I know what happened to her and that I know what she is feeling.' Hunter continued to think as his feet carried him close to the house.

'Should I just tell her I know? No I promised I wouldn't let her know I know, so what am I going to do?' As Hunter finished his thoughts he realized that his feet had carried him all the way up the porch steps and he was now standing in front of the sliding glass doors that connect the porch to the inside of the house. And as he knocked Hunter was still trying to find a way to tell her everything. He heard a 'coming' from in side the house and through the doors, he saw Serenity come out of the kitchen with a happy look on her face. 'Well at least she's in a good mood' Hunter thought. But when Serenity saw who it was her mood changed and you could see it in her face. 'Okay, maybe this won't be as easy I had hoped it would be.' Hunter's thoughts conveyed to himself.

"What do you want?" Serenity asked as she opened the door.

"Um....hi" was the only thing Hunter could think of to say.

"Is that all you came here for? Was to say 'hi', because if it was then I'm shutting this door right now."

"No, no, that's not why I'm here" Hunter said, and Serenity gave him a look that obviously said 'well then why are you here?'. "Um... Dustin showed us the letter. That's why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about that." Hunter said stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking out toward the beach. "Would you take a walk with me?" he asked turning back to face Serenity.

Serenity regard him with a weary eye, but finally nodded her agreement, and turned back into the house, to lock her front door, grab a coat and a blanket, and her keys. Once she gathered all these things she stepped out onto the porch with Hunter and locked the doors behind her. She also took a minute to roll up her pant legs, she opted to leave her shoes off, and followed hunter down the steps to the beach. After a do 20 minutes or so of walking Hunter stopped and took the blanket from Serenity and spread it out on the sand. He motioned for her to take a seat, which she did, before he himself sat down next to her. For a while neither of them spoke just looked out into ocean and watched the waves. Finally Hunter spoke.

"I don't know if you ever wondered about this or if you know this or not, but Blake and I aren't real brothers."

"I had wondered about that, but I didn't want to pry into your personal lives so I never asked." She said.

"Yeah, our parents adopted us when we were young. I was only 8 and Blake was only 7. I don't know why Blake was in foster care, I never asked and he never asked me, to us it didn't matter. We were now brothers and that was all there was to it. That and the fact that we promised each other that we would never ask about why the other was put up for adoption."

"I don't want to sound rude but is there a reason why you are telling me all this about yourself Hunter?"

"I wanted to let you know that I know how you feel about trust, respect and faith. I'm not good at giving it or letting people have it. When we first came here I was really cold toward your brother and his friends. I didn't trust them because a person who I trusted made me think they had something to do with the death of my parents. But even though I was awful to them and I tried to hurt them on more then one occasion they stilled trusted me and Blake. They forgave us because they knew we had been lied too and they still wanted us as friends. Dustin stuck up for us when Shane was hell bent on never talking to us, and he did this even knowing that we were acting like nothing but a bunch of jerks, and if he hadn't of done that, then Blake and Tori wouldn't be together right and I never would have learned how to be more trusting toward people, and its all because of your brother and his friends."

"I can respect that Hunter, but why are you telling me this? Dustin has already told me about when you guys met and how you acted and everything. So why tell me again?"

"Because you need to understand that sometimes people lie to try an protect those they love from having to face the truth and getting hurt."

"So they lie and hurt that person they love even more? Is that what you're saying."

"In some cases like this yes. But you're missing the point, you doing this, not talking to Dustin and not trusting him is killing him. You didn't see him when he came to us and showed us that note."

"Do you think I like hurting my brother?" Serenity asked looking at Hunter "Well I don't I love him more then anything on this God forsaken planet, but what he did hurt me more then..." Serenity trails off and looks away from Hunter and looking back out into the ocean.

"Hurt you more then what?" Hunter asked. When she didn't answer or look at him, Hunter took her chin in his hand and turned her face toward him, what he saw shocked him. She had tears in her eyes and was trying her damn-est to keep them from falling. "Hurt you more then what?" He asked again in a soft voice.

Serenity closed her eyes, as a few tears escaped her eyes and Hunter reached up and wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. Taking a shaky breath Serenity told Hunter what she has never told anyone before.

"It... hurt me more then when my real father use to beat me and my mother." She said and then the years of tears that she had suppressed broke free. Hunter saw this and pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried her pain out. He stroked her back and whispered what he hoped were comforting words. When her tears had finally died down to just sniffles, Hunter continued to hold Serenity and she snuggled into his comforting embrace and let him hold her. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Hunter spoke.

"My father... my real father use to beat me too." Serenity just looked up at him, with red and puffy eyes. "He never use to at least when my mother was alive. But then she died and he started drinking, and the beatings started. At first it was just a slap, then they slowly got worse, until one night when he really lost control. I was in the hospital for a week, before I was taken and placed in a foster home. I never knew what happened to my father and I frankly don't care what happened to him. The Bradley's found me not to long after, they took me into their home and gave me the loving family that Blake and I had always needed and wanted. Then they were taken from us too, and it seemed like fate was out to get us, but then we found the guys and everything has turned out for the better." Hunter looked down at Serenity and she just smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Boy, aren't we quite the mess up pair?" Serenity said after a while.

"Yeah, but hey at least we can be a messed up pair together, right?" Hunter asked.

Serenity looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah together." Then she laid her head back down and watched the sun as it started to set.

"So..." Hunter said, dragging out the 'O', "Dose this mean that we're forgiven?" He asked looking down at Serenity.

Without moving her head Serenity answered, "Yeah, your forgiven. And thank you Hunter." "For what?" he asked. "For making me see what an idiot I have been about this whole thing, and for making me see that it's ok to trust people sometimes and let them trust you." She said. "Hey, don't worry about it." He said while giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head, then pulling her closer to him as she shivered.

"We should head back, it's getting cold and I'm sure the others are wondering where you are by now." Serenity said softly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" replied Hunter

"Of course I am. I'm always right." Serenity said looking up at him and smiling. Then without warning she poked Hunter in the ribs and took off running down the beach.

"I'm gonna get you for that." He yelled after her. "You have to catch me first" Serenity yelled stopping a few feet away and turning back towards him, then taking off again. "Hey come back here" Hunter yelled, scrambling to his feet and grabbing the blanket before taking off after her.

Hunter chased after her all the way back to her house, with Serenity always a few steps ahead laughing at him and always avoiding capture. But right before Serenity could get to the porch steps, Hunter caught her from behind, throwing her over his shoulder, he ran with to the water and threw her in. But Serenity wasn't going to go down alone, she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him with her into the water. When they resurfaced, they were both laughing and shivering. The one thing they didn't notice was the person standing on the sand, at least they didn't noticed until they cleared their throat, bringing Hunter and Serenity's attention to them.

"Oh... um... Hi Dusty" Serenity said.

"Hey bro" responded Hunter.

"And just what are you two doing?" Dustin asked lifting an eyebrow at them.

"Um... would you believe we were taking a swim?" Serenity asked. Dustin just gave her a 'Yeah, right you expect me to believe that' look as they walked up onto the sand where he was standing.

"Come on you should get inside before you get sick sis. You Hunter, oh and by the way, Blake is looking for you. He's going crazy cause he doesn't know where you are." Dust said addressing the soaking wet duo.

"Ok, thanks bro. I should head home anyways, it's getting dark out." But before Hunter could leave Serenity stopped him. "Hunter wait." "Yeah" "I... um... I just wanted to say thank you. What you did means a lot to me." Hunter just smiles, and Serenity walks up to and gives him a hug, then turns and runs towards her house. Hunter looks at Dustin. "I'll see you later ok? Oh and Dustin, make sure you tell her the truth this time. Like Sensei said no more lies, ok?" Dustin nods "No more lies". The two rangers shake hands and go their separate ways. One to calm a nervous and crazy brother, and the other to make right the wrongs he made to his sister.

AN: Ok that's chapter three, and I'm gonna try to get four out as soon as I can. What did/do you think? Let me know via review or email. And I'm always changing the chapters as I type them up so if you have a suggestion just let me know, I am always open to opinions. And just a heads up it might take me a little bit longer to get chapters up, I am getting ready to move back to school and I am busy, busy, and busy. But I'll try my best. Thank you to those of who you reviewed please keep it up by all means. Bunny

**Quote:** "Trouble is a part of your life and if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you a chance to love you enough."

Dinah Shore


	4. Family Moments and Bets

**Chapter Four: Family Moments and Bets**

Disclaimer: I don't own them and even if I could afford to own them I would only want Jason David Frank (Tommy), Jorgito Vargas Jr. (Blake), Adam Tuominen (Hunter), and Daniel Southwood (Eric). They are just too good looking for their own good...sigh, But alas I don't own them Disney and Saban do. I only own the idea of Serenity, her design, and that's it. Her powers are taken from the show sailor moon, that's where I got the idea from, when I was babysitting a six year old.

Set about three to four months after the ending episode. Few changes though the rangers still have their powers, Marah is on the side of good dating Dustin, Blake and Tori are still going strong. Kapri and Vexacus are now in control of Lothor's ship and are trying to take over the universe. The academy's are back along with all the students.

A few quick notes on a few things through out the story:

(((())): are scene changes

"....." speaking

...: telepathic thoughts

'...'thinking

[[[[[[[]]]]]]: Time Skipping

When we last left our favorite crimson ranger and Serenity were frolicking in the ocean when our favorite yellow wind ranger found them. We now pick up where we left off, after Hunter and Dustin and said their good byes and went their separate ways.

**Beach House: **

When Dustin walked into the house he was greeted by Serenity coming down the stairs. After Serenity had left Hunter and Dustin she had gone up to her bedroom and changed into a comfortable pair of dark green yoga pants that hung loose on her hips and a black long sleeve shirt that hugged her upper body (think of the shirt that Blake was wearing at the end of 'Wild wipe out' that same material). She was just finishing toweling off her hair when she came down stairs to meet Dustin.

"Hey sis" Dustin said softly looking at the ground. He didn't know how to start or even where to begin.

"Dusty" Serenity said as she lifted his chin up. "Let's start from the beginning and go from there ok?" Dustin nods his head as they walk into the living room and sit on the sofa.

"Well... I guess I should start off by asking that you don't interrupt me why I am telling you this. Can you do that for me sis?"

"Sure, I promise I won't interrupt, or ask anything until you are done talking." Serenity said.

"Ok about two years ago now, Tori, Shane and I all enrolled at an academy, but this was no ordinary academy, we were enrolled in the Wind Ninja Academy. At this academy our selves and others where trained in the art that is the Wind Ninja. Shane is the child of Air, Tori is a Water child, and I am a child of the Earth." Dustin pauses to gage Serenity's reaction, and it was apparent that she was in a mild form of shock. "But that's not all, you know Hunter and Blake, well they're ninjas as well, not Wind Ninjas but still ninjas. There is another academy; it's called the Thunder Ninja Academy. Now that's the part that's not so hard to believe, what I'm gonna tell you next is the hard to believe part." Dustin stops to take a breath. "Do you recall hearing about all the strange monsters attacks that started happening about a year ago?" Serenity just nods her head. "Well the person who was heading these attacks was this evil dude named Lothor, he attack the Wind ninja academy and Thunder academy, he kidnapped all the ninjas and the sensei of the Thunder academy, Sensei Omino, and he turned our Sensei into a guinea pig during a fierce battle. Tori, Shane and I were not taken with the other ninjas because we were late again like always, but what we didn't know was that it was our destiny to be late. You see when we got to the school there was nothing but a big hole in the ground, and the only other one besides us who was not taken was Cam, Sensei's son. We found him in the rubble, but before we could really assess anything, Lothor's goons came back to collect us. But Cam being the smart man he is, took us to this trap door in the ground, when we descended into this underground layer type thing, we discovered that Sensei was still alive only not human any more. And he explained to us what was happening, and then he told us that we had to stop Lothor and we didn't know what we could do until Sensei had Cam get this box. Inside this box was something that only a few people in the past had ever been chosen to use. The powers of the Power Rangers" Serenity gasped, she was floored to hear what her little brother had just told her. "Sensei said that there were times when secrets must be revealed, and he was right. I was lost a little at first, but then when I saw our Power Ranger Wind morphers, I knew what was happening." Dustin pulled the sleeve up on his jacket and showed Serenity the morpher he wore on his wrist. "That day Shane, Tori and I became the Wind Power Ranger. I am the Yellow Wind Ranger; I have the power of Earth, Shane is the Red Wind Ranger with the power of Air, Tori is the Blue Wind Ranger with the power of Water. Blake and Hunter are the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers, their Sensei gave them their powers right before they were captured. When Lothor learned of this he told them lies; made them believe that Sensei had killed their parents, and to make a long story short, they were evil, but are good now. A few months ago before you decided to come home, we were able to throw Lothor in the Abyss of Evil and rid the world of him forever. But now there is a new problem, an evil bounty hunter named Vexacus and Lorthor's niece Kapri, have decided to finish his work. That's why we had to leave in such a hurry yesterday. There was an attack, and we had to go stop them... I'm real sorry Serenity. You know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, but I couldn't tell you no matter how much I wanted too. I love you so much sis, and I don't want to go the rest of my life with out ever talking to you again or with you hating me" Dustin cried kneeling on the floor next to Serenity and hugging her around the waist.

Serenity rubs Dustin's head and back for a while before she said anything. "Dusty, I could never, not talk you again. I wouldn't be able to do it, because you are the most important thing to me, that and you make me laugh like there's no tomorrow. I love you so much Dusty, but when I found out that you had lied to me I was so hurt that my first instinct was to push the person who hurt me away, and it just so happened that you were that person. But Dusty after my little talk with Hunter, well actually it was more of a lecture from Hunter then anything; anyways he made me see that I was being too hard on you and the others." Serenity moves Dustin's head so she could look him in the eyes. "I don't hate you Dusty, and I understand why you lied now, I forgive you Dusty and I forgive the others. But the bigger question now is not of my forgiveness to you guys, rather the question is 'Can you guys forgive me?' Can you guys forgive me for being such an idiot and for being so untrusting of you guys?" Serenity asked chocking back a few tears. Immediately Dustin was up on the sofa next to his sister embracing her and crying a few tears with her. "There's nothing to forgive sis, there's nothing to forgive" Dustin cried as he buried his face in Serenity's hair, hugging her closer to him. "I'm so sorry Dusty, I'm so sorry" cried Serenity. "I'm so proud of you too Dusty, your doing such a good thing. I can't believe that my baby brother is a Power Ranger, I am so proud of you" Serenity said hugging Dustin.

For the longest time the brother sister duo just sat on the sofa holding each other. Eventually Dustin noticed that Serenity was starting to fall a sleep, he didn't want her to fall asleep on the couch, so he picked his sister up and carried her to her room. After he had laid her down and covered her up, he went to the other side of the bed took off his shoes and laid down next to her. Dustin pulled Serenity into his arms and held her just like he used to when they were little and one of them had a nightmare, soon the brother and sister where asleep in each other arms, protecting each other from the things that would hurt them in their sleep.

**The Bradley Apartment (same time as Serenity and Dustin's convo.):**

After saying good bye to Dustin, Hunter streaked back to his and Blake's apartment. It wasn't much, but they could afford it and it was better then the last apartment they had been in. This one had two beds, one full bath, a small kitchenette and a fairly good size living room. They didn't have to worry about storing their bikes, Kelly let them keep them at the shop and with what money they made racing, plus working at the shop it allowed them to live a fairly good life.

When Hunter walked into the apartment he was immediately attacked by his brother Blake with a barrage of questions.

"Dude where have you been? Do you know how long I have been freaking out here? I had no idea where you were, for all I knew you were kidnapped. What happened to you why are you soaking wet? Why did you go see Serenity? By the way what happened with that?" Hunter shook his head to try and clear it after the rapid fire questions Blake had just given him.

"Dude, ok number one calm down, number two if I had gotten kidnapped you would have known it. Number three things with Serenity went fine, we're forgiven and we just sat on the beach and talked." Hunter said shrugging his shoulders and walking toward his room with Blake close behind.

"Just sat on the beach and talked hugh? Is that why you're soaking wet?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"No, that's not why I am soaking wet. I'm soaking wet because when I went to throw Serenity in the ocean she pulled me in with her." Hunter said pulling on some dry cloths.

"Why were you throwing her in the ocean bro?" Blake asked trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I threw in the ocean because she poked me in the ribs, and by the time I caught her it was the first thing that came to my mind." Hunter replied walking to the kitchen and looking for something to eat.

"So you were chasing her for poking you in the ribs" Blake said while giving Hunter a look that clearly said 'like I'm gonna believe that, you were doing more then that'. "I think you were flirting with her." He said. This statement caused Hunter to spit out the water he had just taken a drink of, and having it go all over Blake. "Dude, control the spit takes bro."

"Me, you're the one who caused it. Where in the name of thunder did you get the idea that I was 'flirting' with Serenity?"

"Oh please bro; come on this is me you're talking to here. I know you and I know what you do when you are flirting. And believe me you were so flirting with Dustin's sis."

"Whatever bro, you're crazy and I'm going to bed, good night" Hunter said as he walked past his brother to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Blake just watched his brother walk to his room with an all knowing look on his face. 'Oh yeah, he's falling for her and he's falling for hard from the look of things' Blake thought to himself as he locked the place up for the night. 'I wonder how long it will be before he and everyone else realizes it?' Blake chuckles to himself as he gets ready for bed. "Oh boy things are going to get real interesting now" Blake said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It has been two weeks since Serenity had her talk with Hunter and her talk with her brother. Since then she and the others had made up also, forgiveness was given all around. Serenity had yet to tell the other about her past and no one asked about it. Serenity had been introduced to Sensei Kanoi and Sensei Omino, she had also learned about Marah and how she played into the scheme of things.

The rangers continued to have battles against Vexacus and Kapri, and during every fight the mysterious figure kept appearing and saving them. They still hadn't made any progress on finding out on who they were or where they came from. Also during these past weeks Serenity was becoming closer and closer with the group; Marah and Tori were ecstatic to have another girl around they could hang out with and go on shopping sprees with. Cam found someone who he could talk technology with, and Blake, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin found a new sports buddy, especially when it came to motto cross. The entire group had been shocked to learn that Serenity was an avid motto cross racer, and that she had even taught Dustin a thing or two. But what was surprising was that she was good, in fact she beat all three in a race and Kelly had mentioned that she should sign her for Storm Chargers Racing. Now we find our rangers at that very store some working, and other just hanging out.

**Storm Chargers:**

Tori, Shane, Marah, Cam, Dustin and Blake were all gathered around the front counter of Storm Chargers talking and joking around, when they saw Serenity walk into the store. When Serenity approached the group they all stopped talking at the same time, making Serenity a little suspicious, but she didn't say anything about it, just greeted the group.

"Hey you guys, how's it going?" she asked

"Pretty good sis, what are you up too?" Dustin asked "Oh and by the way, Hunter's in the back there working on his bike, so you know, you can go back there if you want." Serenity gave Dustin a strange look that said 'Okay what is wrong with you and what are you planning'.

"Well I just came by to see if you guys wanted to come over and watch the Motto Championships on ESPN?" "Dude I would but we have a date" Dustin said motioning to Marah. "Yeah Blake and I would but we have plans" Tori said. "I would but I promised dad I would help him move some things" Cam replied. "And I promised I would help them" Shane said.

"Well that's ok I'll just ask Hunter. You said he was out back right?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah he's fixing his bike." Blake said

"Well I'll just wait a minute before I go see him, I wanted..." Before Serenity could finish Dustin cut her off.

"No you should go and ask him right now before he makes plans or something." Dustin said.

"Are you sure Dusty cause I ...." Again Dusting cuts her off.

"Yeah I'm like totally sure." He replied.

"Well ok if your sure, I guess I'll go back there now and ask and I'll see if Hunter wants these cookies." Serenity sighed out

"Cookies... what kind of cookies" Dustin asked trying to look in the container Serenity was carrying, but she slapped his hands.

"Oh, there nothing special just homemade pumpkin chocolate chip cookies." Serenity sighed out. "But seeing as how you guy's all want me to go back and see Hunter I'll just go and give them to him." Serenity made as if she was gonna walk away, when all of the sudden Dustin drops to the ground and grabs onto Serenity's legs preventing her from moving at all.

"No don't go. Please I want a cookie first."

Serenity sighs "Alright Dusty, you can have a cookie"

"YES! I get a cookie, I get a cookie, I get a cookie, hey, hey, hey, hey" Dustin sings, as he stands up and dances around. Serenity opens up the container and lets Dustin take two cookies.

"I don't get it, why are you so happy to have a cookie Dustin." Tori asked

"Because these are like the best cookies in the world, you haven't had a cookie until you have one of Serenity's homemade pumpkin chocolate chips cookies. Mmmmm... they are so good." Dustin said taking a bite.

"Would you guys like to try one?" Serenity asks. The groups nod their heads and each take a cookie, and they all take a bite at the same time. "Wow" Tori said, "No kidding, you got that right Tor" Shane said. "These are amazing" replied Cam. "Oh my gosh these are like so great, you have to teach me how to make these" Marah said.

"Sure thing Marah, but I'm gonna go see what Hunter is doing tonight I'll catch you guys later." Serenity replied walking toward the back room were Hunter was working on his bike.

The others watch as Serenity walks away and as soon as she is out of hearing range it starts...

"I've got twenty that says Hunter won't be coming home tonight it you get my drift" Blake said.

"Hey! Dude, that's my sister you're talking about and I've got a hundred that says Hunter and Serenity are married by the next motto cross champion ships. But for tonight 40 says Hunter is home by 11 tonight."

"Alright Dustin I see your hundred and I raise it 40, I think they will be married by the of this year." Blake replied

"I cannot believe you guys are betting on your own sister and brother" Marah exclaimed in a huff of disbelief. "Don't you agree Tori?... Tori...Tori?"

"I've got 50 that says Hunter won't be home tonight, but all they do is make out on her couch. Oh and I see your 140 Blake" Marah just stares in disbelief of the three people in front of her, before she speaks...

"Alright I got 65 and that says Hunter ends up spending the night, but they don't do anything and I see your 140 Blake also."

"Ok, lets see here for tonight we have a pot totaling 175 dollars and for the end of the year we have a pot totaling 520 dollars. I'll hang on to the money since you boys would lose it." Tori said as Shane, Cam and Kelly walk back over to them.

"Hey, guys what are doing and Tori where did you get all the money?" Kelly asked.

"Hey Kel, we're just betting on Hunter and Serenity. Blake says Hunter is coming home tonight, Dustin says he is home by 11, I say he stays the night but all they do is make out on her couch, Marah says that he just stays the night. And then we have another bet going on when they will marry. You guys want to get in on it?" Tori asked.

"Sure" came the unanimous reply.

"I have 50 here that says they don't even watch the Motto championships" Cam said. "And I have 150 that says they are married in 6 months time"

"Alright I got this, 75 says that they start watching Motto, but they don't even get half way through before jumping each other. And 100 says that they are only engaged by the end of the year." Shane replied

"Ok, I see what you guys are up to. One hundred says that they are dating by the end of the night, and another two hundred says that they are married by the end of next year" Kelly bet.

"Alright, everybody all bets are closed, and the final count is, for tonight 400 dollars and for when they get married is a whopping 970 bucks" said Tori counting out the cash. "Hey Kel, I was suppose to keep the money but now that your in on the bet I think it would be better to keep the money here in the safe. What do you think?" Tori asked.

"Ok, let me get a spare money bag."

As Tori puts the money in the bag that Kelly had retrieved, we now head out back to the where Hunter is fixing his bike, and we see Serenity just entering.

"Damn it all to hell!" Serenity heard Hunter yell as he threw a wench toward her unknowingly.

"Whoa! There thunder boy, you'll take someone's head off doing that" Serenity said dodging the wrench.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Nity. I didn't see you there, are you alright?" Hunter asked

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it but your lucky I have quick reflexes." Serenity said, walking over to where Hunter was standing. "What are doing that has you frustrated enough to throw wrenches at unsuspecting bystanders?"

"Argh, it's this new air filter for the bike, I can't get it to go on. I have installed I don't know how many of these before, but for some reason in the last two hours I still haven't been able to get this one in." Hunter said with a frustrated sigh, while whipping his hands off. "But anyways what are you doing here? Was there something you needed?" he asked, while Serenity inspected his bike.

"Um... yeah here old this" she said shoving the container of cookies into Hunter's arms. "Do you mind if I take a crack at this air filter?" she asked

"No be my guest, you can't do any worse then I have." Hunter said.

"Well thunder boy, sometimes all it takes is a woman's touch" Serenity replied picking up the wrench that Hunter and previously thrown. "You said you have been working on this for hours?" Hunter nods his head and murmurs a 'yeah', "So you haven't had anything to eat?" Again Hunter murmurs a 'yeah', "Well then open up that container I gave you and eat."

Hunter gives Serenity a questioning look, one that she can't see of course, and opens up the container to find the pumpkin chocolate chip cookies Serenity had made. "Alright cookies are they homemade?" he asked.

"Well that is the only good kind of cookie isn't?" She replied. Hunter smirks and admirers Serenity as she leans over his bike working on trying to get the new air filter in. "Ah ha, there you go thunder boy. One air filter fully installed and functional." Serenity said turning around to face Hunter, causing him to snap out of his trance and to lift his eyes up from where they had been looking.

"Oh so you can cook and install a pesky air filter too?" Hunter said.

"Yes, I am a woman of many talents" Serenity said winking at Hunter and taking a cookie.

"I find that quite intimidating" Hunter said with a small frown.

"Don't worry most men do"

"Is there anything you can't do?" Hunter asked, and Serenity contemplated it for a while be for leaning closer to Hunter and whispering. "Actually yeah there is one thing I can't do, but before I tell you, you've got to promise not to tell anyone." Hunter nods his head in agreement. "Ok come closer, the one thing that I can't do is... write in cursive lettering." Serenity whispered laughing at the look on Hunters face.

"You know something Nity? You're an idiot." Hunter said shaking his head

"Yeah well you may be right..." Serenity said as she hoped up onto the counter to sit down. "...But this idiot has a proposition for you thunder boy." Serenity said nudging him with her foot to get his attention.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Hunter asked with a smirk (the one we all know and love).

"Well... it involves you, me, a couch..." Serenity said looking Hunter up and down.

"Yeah and what else?" Hunter asked moving slightly closer to her.

Serenity smirks at him and licks her lips, which draw Hunter's attention to them. "Well..." she breaths out, "It also involves... the Motto Cross Championships." She says and hops down off the counter, causing Hunter to almost face vault. "So what do you say thunder boy, you up for watching the Motto championships with me tonight, everyone else has prior engagements" Serenity asks turning back to face Hunter who is still in the same spot. "Hunter...? You alright?" Serenity asks as she touches his shoulder.

"Wha...? Oh um... yeah sure, sounds great what time should I come over?" Hunter asks regaining his bearings.

"Well they start at 7 so sometime before that would be good" Serenity said.

"Ok, I get off work at 6 so I'll just head over to your place then, and by the time I get there it should be close to the start."

"Sounds like a plan there thunder boy, I'll see you then, and don't worry about dinner, I'll have stuff to eat for when you get there. How does Hamburgers, homemade french-fries, and other snack stuff sounds?" Serenity asked backing up toward the door.

"Sounds good... so I'll see a little after 6 then"

"Yeah after 6, see you then thunder boy."

"Yeah, later Nity." Serenity waves as she turns around and heads for the front, briefly stopping to say good bye to Dustin and the others, and to tell them that Hunter has the last of cookies, which causes Dustin to sprint for the back room and causing everyone else to laugh at the antics of their friend.

**Beach House; 6:30 p.m.: **

Hunter arrived at Serenity's around 6:15, but just stood on the front steps looking at the door and thinking to himself. 'Ok, you gotta stay calm. You can't let your mind or body run away with you. This is just Serenity, a good friend nothing more. So what if its just gonna be the two of you tonight, all alone on her couch, sitting next to each, so close to each other.... Get it together man!' Hunter thought mentally slapping himself. 'She is just a friend, an incredibly sexy friend, but still a friend. Ok Hunter just take a deep breath, you'll be fine.' Hunter takes a breath and knocks on the door. There's a shout from inside and a few minutes later the door opens with Serenity standing there holding it open and talking on the phone. And the little prep talk that Hunter's mind had given him before, flew right out the window as soon as he saw Serenity, and the reason being in what she was wearing. Serenity stood there holding the door open wearing a pair of low slung black yoga pants and a very body hugging, tight crimson colored tank top. Hunter looked her up and down, swallowing hard and praying to the gods that he made it through the night without ruining their friendship.

Serenity had been up stairs when she heard Hunter's knock and raced down stairs as fast as she could and she now stood holding the door open taking in his appearance. He had changed his cloths after work that much was obvious, he now was wear a clean racing shirt with the ever present crimson in it and a pair of dark blue Wranglers ( I love a man in Wranglers.) She motioned for him to come inside, while she walked back toward the kitchen, while she thought to herself 'It is going to be along night, Gods give me the strength not to jump him'. When Serenity reached to the kitchen she wrapped up her phone conversation, and turned toward Hunter, who entered the kitchen after he had closed and locked the front door.

"Hey thunder boy, sorry about that, an old friend from school called from Japan and I didn't want to be rude and not take her call."

"No problems, I didn't know you spoke Japanese"

"Yes, well like I said today at the shop I am a woman of many talents" Hunter laughed at the memory and turned toward the stove to see what was cooking. Serenity also went over to the stove and began turning things off and taking things out of pans.

"Is there any thing I can do?" Hunter asked.

"Um... if you want you can grab a couple plates, some cups, and napkins. Then just go ahead and make yourself a burger the way you like it. Anything you need should be in the fridge and I'm just gonna clean up real quick." So after a few minutes everything was cleaned up and Serenity and Hunter both had their food, drinks and what not. It was almost time for the races to start so Serenity lead Hunter out of the kitchen and head toward the basement door.

"I thought we were gonna watch the races" Hunter said, with a look of confusion on his face, as to why they were heading down stairs.

"We are, but I have a surprise. I made some changes since you guys have been here last. I decided that sine you guys like to eat and watch TV, and play games, I would have my system moved and installed down here." Serenity showed Hunter the new entertainment center with her game consoles all hooked up and everything.

"Wow, this is awesome."

"Yeah I thought so too, and I still have a TV hooked up stairs so if someone wants to play a different game all they have to do is hook up the game box to and go to town. But hey lets get seated the races are about to start." Hunter nods his head in agreement as he and Serenity get settled on the couch for a long night of racing and restraint.

It was now about 10 at night, the races had finished about an hour ago, but Hunter and Serenity had been sitting on the couch talking about random things, and laughing at stories they told each other.

"Hahahahahahaha, are you serious? Dustin was turned into a guinea pig and then after he was turned back, he still ate guinea pig food, hahahaha, oh my god that is so funny." Serenity said, laughing and holding her stomach.

"Yeah, Shane was switched too and ever since then Sensei Kanoi has been fascinated by skate boarding"

"Oh my god that is too funny"

"Yeah well they're just lucky that Cam was able to set everything right again" Hunter said, and then got a glance at the clock. "Would you look at that, we've been talking for a good hour." Serenity glanced behind her at the clock "Oh wow, your right."

But before she could say more the 'RING...RING...RING' of the phone caught their attention and Serenity dove over Hunters' lap to get and then proceeded to lay there as she talked to who was calling.

**Phone Conversation:**

"Hello, Brooks's resident"

"Hey sis what's up?"

"Dusty, hey, the sky's up, but other then that not much. What can I do for you?"

"Hahaha, very funny sis, but I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"Okay shoot, what did you need to know"

"Is um...Hunter still there?"

"Yeah, he's right here, as a matter of fact I'm lying across him right now, why?"

"You're what!?" Laughing could be heard in the background.

"Dusty who's that laughing in the background? Is that Blake and Tori?"

"Um... no it's just the TV show Marah is watching"

"Dusty, you know you're bad at covering things up right?"

"Yeah I know, but I'll let you go that was all I needed to know"

"So why did you want to know if Hunter was still here?"

"No reason... look I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow at the track, bye sis" Dustin the hung up.

"Dusty...Dusty...Dustin! That little snot hung up on me."

**End Phone Conversation:**

Serenity hung up the phone then turned around so she was lying on her back with her head in Hunters' lap, so she was looking up at him.

"So what did Dustin want" Hunter asked as he looked down at Serenity.

"He wanted to know if you were still here, and when I told him 'yes' I heard laughing in the background, and it sounded like Blake and Tori, but Dustin said it was the TV. I know he is not telling me something and I'm gonna find out what it is" Serenity declared. Hunter just stared at her and when Serenity finally realized he was staring she asked him what was wrong and gently touched his cheek, the reaction she got was not the one she was expecting...

When Serenity had asked him if he was ok, he was going to answer, but then she touched his cheek and that seemed to be his undoing, Hunter leaned down while pulling Serenity's head up and kissed her. At first Serenity was shocked, but then she started to respond slowly, finally they had to part to breath. Hunter looked down at Serenity, her lips were parted with each breath she took and slightly swollen, and she had her eyes closed. Hunter couldn't think of a more beautiful or exotic sight. When Serenity opened her eyes, he lost it again; he leaned down and kissed her again. But this kiss was more passionate filled then last one, and Serenity gasped at the intensity of the kiss, and Hunter took advantage of it and slipped his tongue in to Serenity's mouth to explore every nook and cranny of her mouth. Serenity rapped her arm around his neck and buried her hand in his hair, but as fast as the kiss began it ended. When Hunter heard Serenity moan he snapped back to reality and broke the kiss. He stood up once he realized what he had been doing, and in doing this caused Serenity to fall on the floor. But before Serenity could say anything, Hunter was around the couch and heading for the stairs, he kept apologizing the entire way to the basement door. Once he reached it he ran up the stairs and out the front door.

Serenity had yet to move from her position on the floor where Hunter dumped her. She just couldn't figure out what had happened. "Okay, let's think about this, one minute were laughing and talking, then we're kissing, then I'm on the floor and Hunter is running as if the hound of Baskerville was chasing him. Right, so I am totally lost. Was it something I did?" Serenity asks her self out loud. "Oh my god Hunter must hate me, he must have been disgusted by the fact that I kissed him, that's why he left all of the sudden. Great! Good going Serenity you just gained him as a friend and now you have lost him. Damn It!" Serenity shouted as she got up. She started picking things up, but then said the hell with it, and went up stairs to go to bed; she was to upset with herself to care about the mess downstairs, she would get it tomorrow.

Mean while Hunter was berating himself the same that Serenity had just been, while he drove to his and Blake's apartment. 'Damn It! Hunter you really messed things up now. There's no way she will talk to you now after what you did. What the hell were you thinking taking advantage of her like that?' Hunter pulled into his apartment complex and was happy to see that Blake wasn't there. When Hunter got inside his apartment he didn't bother to turn on any lights, he just went straight to his bedroom and got ready for bed. As he lay in bed, he kept thinking about how he would make things right between him and Serenity, finally he fell asleep with visions of the beauty he had left sitting on the floor of a basement.

**AN:** Okay there's chapter 4.... What did you think? Was it good, let me know in a review, and for any one who is a Hunter Fan, I found some really good web sites with AMAZING pictures of him, so if you want the web address let me know in your reviews and I'll post them at the end of the next chapter as soon as I can get that out. Thank you to all of those who have been reviewing keep it up, it's really a great motivator. Bunny

**Quote:** "Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration."

D.H. Lawrence


	5. Tragedy and All Bets Are Off

**Chapter Five: Tragedy and All Bets Are Off**

Disclaimer: I don't own them and even if I could afford to own them I would only want Jason David Frank (Tommy), Jorgito Vargas Jr. (Blake), Adam Tuominen (Hunter), and Daniel Southwood (Eric). They are just too good looking for their own good...sigh, But alas I don't own them Disney and Saban do. I only own the idea of Serenity, her design, and that's it. Her powers are taken from the show sailor moon, that's where I got the idea from, when I was babysitting a six year old. **P.S: Any and all songs used from here on out I DO NOT OWN THEM, NOR DID I WRITE THEM, they are just being used for the story; I am not making any thing from them. Thank you Bunny.**

Set about three to four months after the ending episode. Few changes though the rangers still have their powers, Marah is on the side of good dating Dustin, Blake and Tori are still going strong. Kapri and Vexacus are now in control of Lothor's ship and are trying to take over the universe. The academy's are back along with all the students.

A few quick notes on a few things through out the story:

(((())): are scene changes

"....." speaking

...: telepathic thoughts

'...'thinking

[[[[[[[]]]]]]: Time Skipping

**AN: There is a bit of violence and some swearing in this chapter, I am warning you about this now, so that if you feel uncomfortable about reading violence you don't have to read this chapter, and I will completely understand. I in no way condone violence or any violent actions taken by people. Thank you, Bunny.**

* * *

It was a very sleepless night for both our beloved crimson ranger and our beloved sister of a certain yellow ranger. Both were plagued by dreams of the other and ended up getting little to no sleep. Serenity was the unlucky one of the two, and did not get any sleep that night, instead she just sat on her bed with a guitar and an old worn out note book, writing songs and singing. Hunter at least was able to get a few hours of sleep before he had to go to work, but it was a very restless sleep, every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Serenity looking at him with those passion filled eyes.

**Beach House:**

Serenity looked at the clock on her night stand and noticed that it was 5 in the morning now; only 15 minutes had passed since she last checked the time, and she was now finishing up the song that she had been working on since she woke up at 3 am. She made a few more adjustments to the lyrics and notes, then picked up her guitar and began to play out the notes and sing the lyrics.

I know I'm kinda strange, to you sometimes,  
Don't always say, what's on my mind,  
You know that I've been hurt, by some guy,  
But I don't wanna mess up this time,

**(BRIDGE)**  
And I really, really, really care  
And I really, really, really want you  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
Cos I don't want to lose you  
If you really, really, really care  
Then maybe you can hang through  
I hope you understand  
It's nothing to you  
  
**(CHORUS)**  
My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
  
I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find  
Or I might just set you up, to see if you're all mine  
I'm a little paranoid, from what I've been through  
Don't know what you got yourself into  
  
And I really, really, really care (And I care about you so much)  
And I really, really, really want you (I really do want you)  
And I think I'm kinda scared (But I'm scared with every touch)  
Cos I don't want to lose you (Cos I don't want to lose you)  
If you really, really, really care (If you care for me like you say)  
Then maybe you can hang through (Then maybe you can hang through)  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you, you)  
  
My heart's at a low (low)

I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that (I think you should know)  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love (I'm falling in love)  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged (I think you should know that) 

My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage (I'm so much to manage)  
I think you should know that (I think you should know that)  
I've been damaged (I've been damaged)  
I'm falling in love (I love you so)  
There's one disadvantage (I love you so)  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
  
And I really, really, really want you  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
Cos I don't want to lose you  
If you really, really, really care  
Then maybe you can hang through  
I hope you understand  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you)  
  
My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that (Ooh I think you should know I've been damaged)  
I've been damaged (I've been damaged baby)  
I'm falling in love (Falling in love with you baby, yeah)  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged 

My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged...

Serenity finished the last line, and continued to play a few more cords before setting her guitar off to the side of her bed and leaning back into the pillows she began to think to herself. 'I hope you can understand Hunter. I have been damaged, I think I am starting to fall in love with you and the disadvantage to that is I have been hurt by some other guy.' Serenity sighed to her self and sat back up, she ripped the lyrics from her note book and placed them in the envelope with the note that she had wrote to Hunter earlier. She sealed it, set it on her night stand and then went to go take a shower and get ready for the long day she knew it was gonna be.

**Storm Chargers 12 that afternoon:**

The group was gathered in the alcove of Storm Chargers with the exception of Hunter who was somewhere in the back hiding. They were talking with Blake and discussing what happened this morning.

"I'm telling you guys something happened last night; Hunter was home before I was. And this morning he was in a foul mood, when I asked him how his night went, he just glared at me and muttered 'fine'" Blake said.

"Just because he was home before you and in a foul mood this morning, doesn't mean that something happened." Tori said

"Your just saying that because you lost the bet" Dustin said "I knew my sis, wouldn't do anything and I knew that Hunter would be home early. So pay up chumps." Just as Dustin was about to go around and collect his money, Shane spoke up.

"Hey look its Serenity, why don't we ask her what happened last night"

"Hey guy's" Serenity greeted the group.

"Hey Sere" was the reply like on Cheers.

"Have you guys seen yet today?" she asked

"Yeah he's in the back; he's been dark and broody all morning." Blake replied

"So he's angry, damn it! I knew this would happen, I never should have let him leave upset last night" Serenity sighed as she sat down on the couch and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"What do mean Serenity, what happened last night?" Kelly asked.

"I kissed him" was all she said.

For a minute no one spoke as the statement that she made sunk into their heads. When it did the questions all of sudden started to fly "You did what?", "Are you serious?", "When did this happen how did this happen?", "See I knew it, you lost he bet too Dustin." This last statement was made by Marah.

"What bet?"

"Hugh, you must be hearing things sis, no one said anything about a bet" Dustin said quickly covering for Marah's slip up.

"I must be hearing things which is entirely possible; I haven't gotten any sleep since Hunter left last night."

"Why haven't you gotten any sleep?" Cam asked.

"Because I have been up all night trying to figure out how to salvage any chance I might have of a friendship with Hunter." Serenity said.

"Why don't you start from the beginning sis" Dustin suggested.

"Ok, last night when you called Dusty, I had to lean over Hunter to get the phone, that's why I said I was laying in his lap. When you and I got off the phone I turned around on my back and laid down with my head still resting in his lap. We talked for a few minutes then the next thing I know we're kissing. When the kiss ended we just stared at each other, then we're kissing again, and the next thing I know I'm on the floor and Hunter is already half way across the room, apologizing to me and sprinting for my front door. I just sat on my basement floor staring at the stairwell door, wondering what the hell I did wrong and I finally came to the conclusion that Hunter must have been disgusted with the fact that I kissed him. So I have spent the last 14 and a half hours, trying to figure out how to fix things and I still don't know what I am going to do." Serenity finished up her story of last night, and laid her head back on the back of the couch. No one knew what to say; finally Tori put her hand on Serenity's shoulder and smiled softly at her, when Serenity turned her head to look at her.

"I'm sure that there is a really good reason for Hunter's reaction, and I'm sure that it's not what you think it is." Tori said softly, finishing just as Hunter walked into the alcove. He was met with solemn looks of disappointment.

"Um... hey guys." He said. Serenity's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, and the two of them just stared at each other before Kelly's voice broke them out of it.

"Why don't you sit down with us Hunter, we were all just talking."

"Naw, that's ok Kel, I've got to get going, I have a lot of stuff to do before tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that I was heading out." With that he turned and walked away, never noticing the hurt that flashed across Serenity's face, but every one else in the alcove did.

"Sis you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dusty, look I'm gonna go, why don't one of you call Hunter and tell him that he can come back and hang out with you guys, and be sure to tell him that I have left, because I know that's why he did. He doesn't want to be around me and it's not fair to you guys, that I am the reason he won't hang out with, so I'm just gonna go." Serenity said and walked out of the alcove and the store before anyone could say anything.

"Blake", "Yeah Dustin?", "Call your brother and get him back here, he and I need to have a little talk." "I'm on it man." Blake said and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Hunter's phone number.

**Down the street with Serenity:**

'God, last night was such a stupid move. I can't believe I was so stupid! What was I thinking kissing him like that?' Serenity continued to ponder to herself as she walked down the street. She really didn't know where she was going all she knew was she had to get away and be by herself for a little while. After 20 to 30 minuets of walking Serenity finally came across Blue Bay Harbor Park. Seeing no one around Serenity decided to go for a stroll. She walked about aimlessly for what seemed like hours, until she decided to take a seat on a bench near the lake. For a long time Serenity just sat and enjoyed the solitude that the park provided her with at the moment, but what Serenity didn't realize was that she was not as alone as she thought. About 5 feet from where she sat a dark figure stepped out from behind the trees and made their way toward an un-expecting Serenity.

Serenity felt the hand on her shoulder and thinking it was Dustin turned around with a smile on her face, but that smile quickly faded when she saw how it was.

"Hello princess, did you miss me?" Serenity just stared in shock at who she was seeing. "What no hug for your daddy sweat heart?"

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Serenity asked, you could hear the hatred and fear in her voice.

"Now, now princess is that any way to talk to your father?" he asked while placing a hand on her cheek.

Serenity slapped his hand away from her, "You are not my father! You are nothing but a sperm donor, the Brook's are my family and Allen is my father not you! You have never been my fa...." Before Serenity could finish her sentence a fist connected with her face.

"You watch your mouth you little bitch!" Her father yelled. "You show me some respect I am your father!" He said standing over Serenity and picking her up by the front of her shirt.

"You...don't deserve...shit!" Serenity said, spiting in his face. For this she receives another back hand to the face, splitting her left cheek open.

"You little slut, you listen and you listen well, I know what your mother left you when that bitch died and I want it" Another fist to the face, a cut was open across Serenity's right eye. "Now are you going to give it to me or not?" he asked picking her up and looking her in the face.

"N....n....no" was all Serenity could get out.

Enraged by this Serenity's father dropped her to the ground and started kicking her in the ribs, in her back and chest. This merciless beating went on for a good 20 minutes, before he stopped and picked her up again by the shirt. "Alright you little bitch, you listen to me, if you don't give me what I want, then you are going to have to pay the consequences. And I won't take it out on you, well not physically anyway. No I think I will pay your friends a little visit." The only reaction from Serenity was a moan, whether it was of pain or protest he didn't know. "Yes, I think I will start with that brother of yours, then maybe the pretty little blonde; she looks like fun. Oh and lets not forget the bastard that you are seeing." Serenity started at the mention of Hunter. "What, princess, you didn't think I knew? Of course I know all about your little boy toy, and I must say unless you give me what I want, he will suffer the most." With that said he started to beat her again, but before he got many more shots in some yelling stopped him.

"HEY! What's going on over there?" Serenity's father stopped what he was doing and ran into the shadows, while the mysterious person jogged up to where he had last seen the man standing, when he arrived he was shocked to see a young women lying on the ground surrounded by what appeared to be her own blood. "Oh my god, young lady can you hear me?" He asked carefully turning Serenity over onto her back, all he heard was a moan. Checking for a pulse he asked her if she could talk and what her name was, but getting no response from her, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

**911 Conversation:**

"Hello 911, what is your emergency?"

"Yes hi, I am in Blue Bay Park and I have just come across a young woman who appears to have been beaten pretty badly with the last 30 minutes from the look of it."

"Ok sir does she have a pulse?"

"Yes, but its weak and she is losing a lot of blood"

"Alright sir, just stay with her; I have alerted the police and paramedics, they should be arriving shortly."

"Ok, I hear the sirens now. Alright I see the police they are heading this way. Thank you"

**End Conversation.**

"What happened here?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm not sure I was just jogging bye when I saw a man, leaning over something and continually raising his hand, and kicking at something. When I yelled out to him, I must have scared him, because he took off running that direction." The jogger said.

"Alright thank you, please go with this officer down to the station to file your statement." The sheriff said, while turning toward another deputy who approached him.

"Sir, we have the K-9 units searching right now, but so far nothing and we also found this near the victim." The deputy hands the sheriff Serenity's purse "nothing appears to be taken from it or the victim, wallet, jewelry its all still there, so we have ruled out a mugging." The deputy said.

"Have you contacted the family of the victim yet?" the sheriff asked.

"We have someone doing that right now sir." The deputy replied.

"Good, keep looking and inform of anything you find."

"Yes, sir" with that the deputy walked away.

**Storm Chargers:**

This takes place at the same time Serenity is in the park. Blake had called Hunter and he was just coming back through the doors of Storm Chargers. The group motioned for him to come into alcove with them and to sit down on one of the couches, which Hunter did while calling out a greeting to every one.

"Hey guys, what did you need me to come back for."

"Well actually we didn't need you to come back" Tori said. Hunter looks at her weird

"Serenity asked us to call you and have you come back, because she decided to leave and for some strange reason she felt that the reason you didn't stay to hang out with us is because she was here. Now Hunter why would she think a thing like that?" Marah said.

"I don't have any idea why she would think that do you?" he asked.

"I think that it might have to with what happened last night at her house." Dustin said. "What did happen last night Hunter, and remember this is my sister you are talking about, plus she already told us what happened, but I want to hear it from you." He finished.

"Well we watched he races, you called Dustin, she had you head pillowed in my lap and I took advantage of her and kissed not just once but twice. I was so disgusted with my self that I ran out, and I can't face her now after what I did."

The group was stunned into silence by what Hunter had just told them. It was the complete opposite, yet the same as what Serenity had told them, the only difference being Hunter blamed him self this time.

"Wait a minute...let me get this straight, you kissed her first, she didn't kiss you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, why" Hunter asked.

"And you ran out because you thought you had taken advantage of Serenity and you were disgusted with yourself?" Cam supplied

"Yeah, again why do you ask?"

"Dude are you an idiot or are you just plain dumb!?" Dustin cried out.

"Dustin what are you talking about?" Hunter asked

"Bro, Serenity left today and had us call you because she thinks that you are disgusted with her, for her kissing you and she thinks that she has lost you as a friend and everything." Blake said.

"What, I'm not disgusted with Serenity, it's quite the opposite really." Hunter said.

"Dude, all I know is that my sister is taking you running out like that really hard and you..." Before Dustin could finish what he was saying his cell phone rings. He looks at it strangely before answering.

**One sided conversation: **"Hello, (pause), Yes this is Dustin Brooks, (pause), Yes I know her she's my sister, (pause), WHAT! Oh my god, when did this happen, (pause), Oh god, where is she right now? (pause), Yes I know where Blue Bay General is, (pause), Yes alright I'll be right there." Dustin hangs up the phone and sprints for the door, but stops when the others, (who are now extremely worried, especially Hunter), ask him what is going on.

Dustin stops really quickly and turns back to the group "That was a nurse at Blue Bay General, Serenity was found in the park beaten up pretty badly" Gasps where heard and all the guys stood up. "I have to get to the hospital immediately!" Dustin said and turns back to the door.

"Dustin wait" Tori yells, "We can take my van come on" she says and the group heads for Tori's van, but Kelly says she has to close up the shop and that she will be there as soon as she done, the others nod and take off.

**Blue Bay General Hospital 20 minutes later:**

The group of rangers burst through the door of the emergency room with Dustin leading the charge. He immediately ran for the front desk, speaking so fast that the nurses had to ask him to repeat what he had just said. So taking a deep breath Dustin tried again.

"My name...is Dustin Brooks...I was called about my sister...Serenity Brooks, she was just brought in." Dustin got out this time at a pace where the nurses could fallow.

"Oh yes, she was brought in no more the 30 minutes ago I believe Dr. Lei is with her right now if you would like to take a seat I will see if I can find him." The nurse at the counter said.

"No, I would not like to take a seat, I would like to see my sister and I would like to see her NOW!" Dustin said forcefully, while slamming his hand on the counter. A hand on his shoulder told him to calm down, that getting upset wouldn't help anything, and before anyone else could say anything, an elderly Asian man came through the door.

"Mr. Brooks?" he asked

"Yes, that's me. I'm Dustin Brooks, how is my sister doctor? Can I see her now?" Dustin asked in a hurry.

"If you will please come with my Mr. Brooks I will take you to see your sister and explain on the way."

A tug on his shirt sleeve had Dustin looking behind him at the group who had been standing quietly until now. "Oh doctor can they come too? Their the closest thing to family Serenity and I have?" Dustin asked.

The doctor just looked at the group who all had worried expressions on their faces, and nodded his head for them to follow also.

"Mr. Brooks, your sister was found in the park, she was severely beaten by someone. Now you have to understand that your sister received an undetermined number of blows to the head, abdomen, chest and back. She has a very bad sprain to her right wrist; she has contusions to the face and torso. She has three broken ribs and is developing some very bad bruising, but what is most worrisome is that fact that you sister is in a mild comatose state." The doctor said as he came to a stop outside a door.

"What...what does that mean? A mild comatose state?" Dustin asked getting chocked up.

"It means simply Mr. Brooks that your sister is unconscious and we do not know when she will wake up. We have preformed a serious of cat-scans and there is no swelling of the brain at all, and we have not as of yet found out the reason why your sister will not wake up. We have her hooked up to a breathing apparatus, a heart monitor and a brain wave monitor. She will be monitored around the clock to make sure that there are no complications, you have my word that every thing is being done to help your sister."

"Thank you doctor can I see her now?" Dustin asked

"Of course, please follow me."

Dustin turned toward the group "Guys...I...um...I want to go in alone first ok? I just need to have a sec by myself."

"Sure, Dustin go a head." Tori said placing a hand on his and giving him a small smile. Dustin smiled back at her and turned to follow the doctor into the room.

Dustin had faced many disgusting and horrible things in his career as a ranger, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he walked into that hospital room. He immediately went to Serenity's bed side and carefully took her bandaged hand into his, softly stroking the right side of her face. "Oh god sis, who ever did this is going to pay. I never should have let you leave the shop, or I should have gone with you" Dustin said, the tears he had been holding back ever since he got the call burst forth. "I'm so sorry sis, I'm so sorry" Dustin cried laying his head on the bed next to Serenity.

Mean while back out in the hall no one had spoken yet. Blake was sitting in a chair holding Tori on his lap as she let silent tears fall down her face and onto his shoulder. Shane and Cam had gone back out to the waiting room, Shane to wait for Kelly and Cam went to go and call his father. Hunter was leaning on the wall with his head down, his hair falling to his shading them from the view of others. Marah cautiously walked up to him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Hunter...are you ok?" she asked softly.

Hunter slowly lifted his head and Marah was able to see a few tears escape his eyes as he shook his head no and proceeded to sink to the floor and barring his head in his needs. Marah sank to the floor with him and put her arms around him.

"God, this is my entire fault, it's my entire fault" was all that Marah heard from hunter before his word became to mumble to understand, and he started to cry. All Marah could do was rub his back as tears of her own fell, she cried for her boyfriend who was hurting, for Serenity who was unconscious, and she cried for the man in front of her who never showed emotion, now openly weep, for the young women lying in the bed just on the other side of the wall they were sitting against.

**AN:** Ok, there's chapter 5. I hope it wasn't to dark or violent for anybody. I will try to get chapter 6 out soon, I leave for school at the end of the week, so I've got a ton of packing to do. Please review it just such great motivation for me to write. And thank you to garnetred, YellowCrimsonforever, Blake-Tori88, Aneesha 1119999, Advice-1o1, and Tricky Storm for all your reviews, I really love them. Bunny

**Quote:** "Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent."

Issac Asimov


	6. Confessions, Awakenings and Who Done It

**Chapter 6: Confessions, Awakenings, and Who Done It**

Disclaimer: I don't own them and even if I could afford to own them I would only want Jason David Frank (Tommy), Jorgito Vargas Jr. (Blake), Adam Tuominen (Hunter), and Daniel Southwood (Eric). They are just too good looking for their own good...sigh, But alas I don't own them Disney and Saban do. I only own the idea of Serenity, her design, and that's it. Her powers are taken from the show sailor moon, that's where I got the idea from, when I was babysitting a six year old. **P.S: Any and all songs used from here on out I DO NOT OWN THEM, NOR DID I WRITE THEM, they are just being used for the story; I am not making any thing from them. Thank you Bunny. P.S: In my last chapter the song I used was Damage by TLC.**

**AN: Check out Shakira's Objection (Tango) video, you will not believe who is in the video playing a super hero. I saw it and was so shocked, then I got over it and started laughing... If you can't let me know and I will see if I can send you the file. Bunny**

Set about three to four months after the ending episode. Few changes though the rangers still have their powers, Marah is on the side of good dating Dustin, Blake and Tori are still going strong. Kapri and Vexacus are now in control of Lothor's ship and are trying to take over the universe. The academy's are back along with all the students.

A few quick notes on a few things through out the story:

(((())): are scene changes

"....." speaking

...: telepathic thoughts

'...'thinking

[[[[[[[]]]]]]: Time Skipping

**Blue Bay General:**

When we last left our beloved rangers were all gathered outside Serenity's hospital room, Dustin was still inside by himself, Shane and Cam had returned with Kelly and news from Sensei Kanoi, saying that they could take all the time they needed and that he would alert them if anything happened or came up.

Hunter was still on the floor with Marah when the door to Serenity's room opened and Dustin stepped out. Marah was instantly up and by her boyfriend's side, Dustin just hugged her to him and buried his face in her neck as he still cried.

"I...um...I want to...to thank you guys...you know for being here and all" Dustin was able to get out.

"Hey man, you don't have to thank us" Shane said

"Yeah Dustin, Shane's right, you and Serenity are family and family sticks together, through the good and the bad." Kelly said.

Dustin nods his head with a tight lip smile on his face. A tear stained, puffy eyes Hunter stands up and walks over to Dustin and the others.

"Hey...can we um...see her now?" He asks. Dustin places a hand on his shoulder and nods his head.

"Yeah, you can see her, but you need to be prepared, she looks really bad and there are a lot of machines and wires." Dustin said. Hunter nods his head in understanding and the group proceeds to head into the hospital room.

Hunter was the first to walk through the door and what he saw was enough to stop the fearless thunder brother in his tracks. There was the one person who probably understood him better then anyone, the one who had made him feel things he hadn't felt since he was a kid in less then a month of knowing him, there was the only other person beside his brother to beat him in motto cross, a person who was so full of life, laughter and love, and there she was lying motionless in a hospital bed, hooked up to numerous machines, cut and bruised. Hunter regained his senses and immediately went around to the right side of Serenity's bed; he pulled up a chair, sat down and took her hand in his, while moving some hair out her face and placing it behind her ear. The others just watched on in silence, with tears in their eyes and falling down their faces, as they watched their proud friend, who had closed himself off to so many people, now open himself up in front of them to a person who was unable to even see it.

"My god, how could someone do this to her?" Kelly asked

"I can't even believe that its Serenity, she's always so full of energy, always moving." Cam said

"When they find the person who did this I am going to castrate him, and then shove them down his throat" Marah growled out, surprising everyone in the room with her statement.

"Don't worry Marah, we all will help you and believe me the person who did this will pay dearly for hurting her." Tori said the others all nodding their agreement.

Hunter didn't speak he just sat next to Serenity's bedside holding her hand and stroking her face. Dustin stood on the other side of Serenity holding her hand, and trying to think of about the good and not the bad. He knew that he had to stay positive and strong not only for himself but for Serenity.

"She'll be ok." He said, "Serenity is a strong person, both on the inside and the out side. She's lived through so much worse and I know that she will beat this and she will come back to us." Dustin finished up, as the group fell into a collective silence. No sound was uttered until the door was opened and a nurse informed that they would have to leave, visiting hours were almost over and they could only have one person in the room with Serenity.

"Dustin?" Hunter spoke up, "Do you mind if...if I um...be the one to stay here tonight?" he asked.

"No, man you can stay here, I need to go and take care of a few things any ways. And I would really rather have someone she trusts here." Dustin said. He leaned over to kiss Serenity on the forehead, as he was standing back up a nurse entered the room again.

"Mr. Brooks?" she asked

"Yes that's me" Dustin replied

"The police just dropped of your sisters possessions; I have them here for you."

"Oh, ok thank you" Dustin said, the nurse smiled and handed Dustin the bag containing the things Serenity had with her. Dustin opened up the bad and pulled out Serenity's purse, which he set on the table beside her bed, then he pulled out a small plastic bag containing Serenity's jewelry, he checked the bag to make sure it was empty before setting it in the trash can near the wall. Picking up Serenity's purse from the table, he opens it up to place the small bag with her jewelry init when he notices a small white envelope. Placing the bag in the purse he pulls out the envelope and looks at, when he flip it over he sees Hunter's name on it. When Dustin hands it to Hunter, Hunter gets a strange look on his face.

"What's this Dustin?" he asks

"I don't know, but it was in Serenity's purse and it has your name on it" Dustin said. Hunter just looks at the envelope strangely before he puts it in his pants pocket.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Blake asks.

"No, not right now, I'm just gonna wait on it for a little while, see if she wakes up before I read it. I'm sure that what ever it is I will want to hear it from her, not from a note." Hunter said.

"Well we should be going, before that nurse comes back, and I'm sure my father will want to know what is going on" Cam said.

"Yeah, your right bro" Shane agreed.

"Ok Hunter, we'll be back tomorrow after work and everything" Dustin says. Hunter nods his head.

"I'll bring you some stuff, so you don't have to worry about anything." Blake said.

"Thanks bro" Hunter replies. The nurse on duty pokes her head back into the room, just as the group was turning toward it to leave.

Once every one had left Hunter pulled the envelope back out of his pocket and just stared at it while holding Serenity's hand. He looks at Serenity and puts the envelope on the table near him, and returns his hand to hers.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Serenity. I promise I will make things right after what happened last night. I just need you to do one thing for me I need you to wake up. Can you do that for me Nity? Can you wake up for me?" When no answer came, Hunter laid his head on the bed next to his and Serenity's clasped hands, and settled in for the long wait a head of him.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]

It had been a week since Serenity had been found in the park after the beating she had received by her father. All of the rangers and Kelly had been in and out of the hospital visiting Serenity, even Sensei Omino and Kanoi had come and visited her, each saying a prayer to help her regain consciousness. Hunter and Dustin were tied for who had spent the most time in Serenity's room. Both of them would head over to the hospital every chance they got, whether it was after a race at the track or if it was after they got off work or even after a ranger battle. Kapri and Vexacus still continued their relentless attacks on the city of Blue Bay in their never ending battle for world domination. The mysterious figure had still shown up, but was not getting involved as much as before, it appeared to the rangers that the figure was observing them. They still had no leads on who this person was and it was becoming very frustrating to them all. But, right now we find Hunter sitting at Serenity's bedside, holding the envelope that bared his name and he was contemplating opening it.

"What do think Nity, should I open your letter? I've been putting it off because I had hoped you would have woken up by now. But I guess if you want to sleep a little longer I'll let you and I think I'm gonna open it. Sound like a plan to you?" Hunter spoke looking at Serenity for any sign of movement, when he saw none he sat back in his chair and opened it. What he found was a small index card and a folded piece of note book paper. Taking the piece of paper out he began to read, what he read brought tears to his eyes. On the piece of paper were the lyrics to the song that she had wrote the night/morning of her attack, only thing was Hunter didn't know that. After reading the heart wrenching lyrics, he took out the index card and turning it over read two simple words, and these two words had tears falling down his face. On the index card it simply said **_'I'm Sorry'_**. Hunter sat up and grabbed a hold of Serenity's hand in a death grip.

"No Serenity, I'm sorry" Hunter said laying his head back on the bed next to their clasped hands, "You have nothing to be sorry for, I was an idiot for leaving that night if I had just stayed, you wouldn't be lying in this bed right now, instead you would be racing around the track with Dustin, Blake and I..." As Hunter continued with his speech, he was oblivious to sudden, but slight movement coming from Serenity.

As Serenity opened her eyes she was immediately assaulted by beams of light coming from what had to be a window. After her eyes adjusted to the light Serenity began to asses the things around, number one she had to be in a hospital; number two she was still alive; number three there was an immense amount of pain coming from her head, chest, back and abdomen; number 4 someone was holing her hand a little too tight. Moving her head slightly she was able to see a patch of blonde hair, which could only be Hunter's, with careful control Serenity lifted her left hand and reached over to where Hunter's head was and softly placed her hand on his head. Feeling the pressure on his head, Hunter immediately snapped his head up and looked into the silver/blue eyes of Serenity.

"Hey there thunder boy. What with the tears?" she asked softly, (her voice weak from not using it), while whipping away his tears the best she could. Hearing her say that only made more tears fall from his eyes. Not being able to form any coherent words, Hunter simply said everything he was feeling with one action. He leaned over and planted the biggest, most passion filled kiss ever on Serenity. After breaking the kiss Hunter pressed his forehead against hers and began to speak.

"Oh god...I'm so happy your awake...god I thought you would never wake up...I was so afraid...I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you before I could tell you what I need too...so before anything else happens I'm going to tell you that...I love you." With all that said Hunter kissed a rather surprised Serenity. "God, how I love you" Hunter said again, after breaking the kiss. Before Serenity could say anything, it dawned on Hunter that he should go get a doctor seeing as how Serenity had just woken up from being in a mild coma for nearly a week. "Hold on, don't say anything...I have to go and get a doctor. You need to be checked out." With that Hunter sprinted out of the room leaving Serenity alone with her thoughts.

'Ok, let's reassess things here. Number one, Hunter just told me he loved me; number two, he kissed me and told me he loved me; number three I need to tell him I love him too, only question is when and how am I going to tell him.' Serenity continued to mull around ideas in her head on how and when she was going to tell Hunter that she loved him too. A few minutes after Hunter left, he came back this time with an elderly Asian doctor.

"Well hello Ms. Brooks, it's very nice to see that you are awake." He spoke as he walked over flashing a light in her eyes. "My name is Dr. Lei. Do you know where you are?" he asked and Serenity softly replied 'yes'. "Good, good, now do you know how you got here?" again she replied with a soft 'yes'. "Good, good, well I guess I should explain to you what your condition is Ms. Brooks. You were found in the Blue Bay Park by a local jogger, when you were brought in you had a number of contusions and bruises. You have three broken ribs from massive blunt force trauma to you chest, back and abdomen; and you left wrist is badly sprained. Now before you ask any questions I want to let you know that you have been in a mild comatose state for almost a week. There was no swelling to the brain or spinal cord; we still do not know why you slipped into this state. We have been monitoring you brain patterns the entire time and there appears to be no lasting damage." Stated Dr. Lei.

"My voice..." Serenity barley got out, her voice sounding worse then before.

"Yes, now that appears to be the only side effect of you being in this comatose state, the lack of use of your vocal cords and vocal senses has left them dull, you will be unable to speak for a while. Now there is no telling how long this will last, it could be a day, a week, even a month or more. The best thing to do to assure the fastest recovery is to not use your voice at all. Do you understand?" Serenity nods her head. "Good, good, well I have to go and check on a few patients, I will have a nurse come in and remove your I.V and breathing apparatus. I will also have her bring you some paper and a pen, is there anything else I can have the nurse bring you?" Serenity made a motion with her hands, which showed her lifting something to her mouth.

"I think she wants something to drink" Hunter said observing the display. Serenity nods her head and points at Hunter, trying to indicate that he was right.

"Alright, I'll have the nurse bring you some water. Until then Ms. Brooks, I want you to try and get as much rest as possible." Dr. Lei said, and then left the room.

Serenity looked and Hunter and gave him a small smile. Hunter stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You should get some rest like the doctor said, I'm gonna go call the others, they will want to know that you are awake, especially Dustin. He's been pretty upset by this." Hunter said. Serenity nods her head and settles her self back down into bed, and closes her eyes. Hunter stands next to her for a few more minutes before kissing her head again and heading for the door.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

A few minutes later Hunter returns from making all the necessary calls, and finds Serenity awake due to a nurse who was taking out her IV's, her breathing apparatus, and who was un-hooking her from the monitoring devices.

Serenity looks up when she hears the door open and smiles at Hunter. Soon the nurse leaves and Hunter sits next to Serenity on the bed.

"I called the gang, and they should be getting here any minute, especially if Dustin is the one driving." Serenity nods her head and leans up against Hunter. Hunter repositions himself so he's laying next to Serenity, and he holds her as she snuggles up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder and falling asleep; Hunter soon follows her into a peace slumber.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Hunter slowly woke to the feeling of someone shaking him. When he opened his eyes, his vision was full of brown and silver hair, realizing he had fallen asleep holding Serenity he lifted his head to look around, seeing the entire group standing around the bed.

"Aw, this is such a Kodak moment" Dustin said, clasping his hands together and fluttering his eyes, whipping away a fake tear. Suddenly flashes were going off, when they stopped Hunter saw Marah, Tori and Kelly taking pictures. The sudden surge of light in the room woke Serenity out her peaceful sleep.

"Hey guys, when did you get here?" Hunter asked

"Well about 5 to 10 minutes ago, we saw you guys sleeping and decided to get a few pictures." Shane said.

Serenity lifted her head off Hunter's shoulder, looking around she took in all the shocked and happy faces of all her friends. When her eyes came to land on Dustin, she sat up and opened her to him, to which Dustin immediately fell into them. Every one watched at the brother and sister had a happy and tearful reunion.

"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Dustin asked. All Serenity did was look over to Hunter who nodded his head, understanding what Serenity needed him to do.

"Dustin, guys, there's something you need to know. There was a side effect to Serenity being comatose for so long." Everyone just looked at Hunter waiting for an answer. "Serenity has lost her voice; the doctor said that there is no telling when she will regain her voice. But the best thing she can do is rest her voice, so for right now we're going to be reading a lot of notes." Hunter said in way of an explanation, and attempting to make light of the situation.

"Dude, that like totally sucks sis." Dusting said giving her another hug.

"Yeah, no joke, but as much as I hate to ruin this happy moment shouldn't be trying to figure out who did this to Serenity." Shane said slipping to leader mode.

"Yeah, Shane's right. Do you have any ideas who it was that attack you Serenity?" Tori asked.

Serenity nodded her head, and motioned for Hunter to hand her, the pad and pen set that the nurse had given her. Hunter grabbed it off the bed side table and handed it over to her. Taking it from him, Serenity wrote for a few seconds then set the pen down and turned the pad over to show everyone what she had wrote. In the middle of the paper was written the simple sentence... **_'My father' _**Gasps where heard all around as everyone read what Serenity had wrote.

"You mean your real father is here in town and knows how to find you?" Dustin asked. Serenity nods her head.

"Did he say anything to you? Like why he's come back or what he wants from you?" Cam asked, again Serenity nods her head and begins to write a response. When she was finished she showed the group,

_'He has been here since I came back. He said he knows all about you guys and said if I didn't give what he wanted he would take the consequences of my actions out on you guys.'_

"Do you know what he meant when he told you that you had better give him what he wants?" Kelly asked

"And what did he mean when he said he would take things out on us?" Marah questioned.

Serenity began to write again after a few minutes she finished and showed the group her response. _'He said he would do what he did to me to you guys, starting with Dustin, then Tori, then Hunter and so on, he said only for you guys it would be worse, and he said he wanted what my mother left me, but I don't know what that is.'_

Serenity had tears in her eyes when Hunter pulled her back to his side. "Don't worry Nity, I promise you he won't hurt you again, we won't let him. And he won't hurt any of us, he couldn't touch us even if he tried you know that." Hunter finished as Serenity fought to keep the tears at bay.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions the door to Serenity's room opened and a pair of uniformed officers stepped in.

"Hello Ms. Brooks we're from the Blue Bay police, and we're here to ask you some questions about the night you were attacked." The first officer said, while the second pulled out a pad of paper and pen.

"I'm Dustin Brooks, Serenity is my sister. I'll answer any and all questions you have, my sister has already told me what happened that night, and she is under doctor's orders not to use her voice." Dustin replied.

"If she is unable to use her voice then how did she tell you what happed the night she got attacked?" questioned officer one.

"Dude, she like wrote out her answers on a piece of paper." Dustin said.

"Alright so tell us what happened." The officer said.

"Ok well first off the person who did it was her father. Now before you ask, it's not 'OUR' father, it's her real father. You see my parents adopted Serenity, but if you look up her father's record you will see that he has a history of this type of stuff. He told Serenity that if she didn't give him what he wanted then he would take the consequences of her actions out on us." Dustin said.

"Alright, we'll put an APB and warrant out for his arrest" the first cop turned to the other and the second cop nodded his head in understanding and left the room. The first cop turned back toward the group "I have just one more question for you Ms. Brooks, do you know what it is that your father wants?" Serenity shook her head no. The officer thanks Dustin and Serenity for their time and heads out.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

One week later Serenity's father was picked up by police at a gas station and was charged with assault and breaking probation and was sentence to 20 years in a maximum security prison, with no chance of parole or bail.

Serenity was also released from the hospital that same week. Kelly had given Dustin and Hunter the necessary time off to help get Serenity settled back into her house and everyday life. Serenity's voice still had not returned to her, but everyone was still hopeful that it would come back soon. Her wounds were healing as well, the cuts on her face were almost healed and were going to leave little to no scaring, which was a big relief to Serenity. Her ribs were healing as well, but still pained her considerably, her bruising was going down as well, a few more weeks and she would be close to one hundred percent. Also on a happier note for everyone, Hunter and Serenity had decided that they both had had enough of the constant misunderstandings between them, and where now officially dating.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

A week and half later finds us at Storm Chargers where everyone is getting ready for one of the biggest races of the year. If Hunter, Blake and Dustin finish 1, 2, 3 in the finals of this race then their team has the chance to win sponsorship from one of the major companies.

**Storm Chargers: **

The ringing of the bell alerted every to the presence of someone entering the store. Shane, Tori, Cam and Kelly were all gathered around the main counter planning and organizing for the trip to the race later on the week, when they saw Serenity enter the store and head their way.

"Hey Sere, how's it going?" Shane asked. Serenity gave him the 'okay' sign, over the past couple weeks she and the others had developed a form of sign language so she didn't have to carry a pad of paper and pen around all the time.

Serenity placed her hand over her heart, which meant 'Where's Hunter?'.

"Hunter's in the back Serenity" Kelly told her. Serenity gave the ASL sign for 'thank you' and walked off to the back to find Hunter.

When he heard the sound of foot steps coming toward him, Hunter looked up from the carburetor he was working on to see his beautiful girl friend walking towards him with a bounce in her step, wearing a black baby doll dress, with a crimson net vest over it, she also wore black 80's style Dr. Martens, her hair was down as usual and Hunter couldn't think of a time that she looked more beautiful then now. Hunter stood up and whipped his hands off as Serenity got closer to him, and then he carefully reached out and pulled her into an embrace, still mindful of her injured ribs.

"Hey there beautiful, what brings you down here, well besides me of course" Hunter said while smirking. Serenity just slaps him up side the head and kisses him before he can complain about being abused. When the kiss breaks Serenity holds up three fingers, (which meant that the reason she was there had three words), "Ok three words" Hunter said, "First word" he said when Serenity held up one finger. Serenity points to her 'eye', and Hunter being the smart man he his guess correctly "Eye", holding up two fingers "Second word" Hunter said, Serenity points to a can of motor oil, "Ok, oil?" Serenity shakes her head no and continues to do so as Hunter keeps guessing, "metal, liquid, um...can" Serenity starts to shake her head yes, "Ok second word is 'CAN', what's the last word" Hunter asks. Serenity makes a motion with her hand that displays a phone and holds it up to Hunter, "Ok, phone" Serenity shakes her head no, "You want some to make a call for you, you want me to call you, you need someone to talk for you" Serenity starts to shake her head yes, "You need someone to talk for you?" Hunter questions confused. Serenity shakes her head no, and makes a motion with her hand, signaling someone talking, "Oh I get it the third word is talk." Hunter said with a triumphant look on his face. While Serenity motions for him to put the words together, "Ok the first word was 'Eye', the second was 'Can' and the third was 'Talk'; so when you put them together you get 'I can talk'. Serenity shakes her head yes, "I am so good at this game, I guessed that you were telling me that you can talk...wait a minute YOU CAN TALK!" Hunter exclaims as it finally sets in what he just said. Serenity nods her head and jumps up and down a little, until Hunter picks you up and spins her around the room.

After setting her back down, Hunter pulls Serenity in for a hug and Serenity whispered in his ear a simple 'Surprise'.

"Surprise, surprise is right. When did this happen? How did this happen?" Hunter asks.

"Well I don't know about how, but it happened late last night, I was upset about not being able to talk and I just started yelling at myself silently in the mirror and the next thing I know I'm yelling at myself out loud." Serenity said.

Hunter hugs and kisses her again, "This is (kiss) the best (kiss) news (kiss) ever (kiss)" Serenity laughs at the antics of her boy friend, and Hunter just soaks up the one sound that he had missed the most. "You know we have to tell the others right?"

"Let's make them wait a little while; right now all I wanna do is stand here with you." Serenity said while pulling Hunter in for another passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss Hunter says, "Okay, they can wait", a little breathless from the kiss. Serenity just giggles and kisses him again. A few minutes later both Hunter and Serenity exit the back room with smiles on their faces, they head to the alcove seeing as how everyone is already there.

"Ok, what's got you guys in such a great mood" Kelly asks, when she sees the happy couple. Neither Serenity nor Hunter say anything they just shrug their shoulders.

"Ok, what were you guys doing in that back room that put you in such great moods?" Cam asked

"Cam, come on be real. This is Serenity and Hunter what could they possibly do in the back room that would put them in such a great moo.... Oh I see what you mean cousin" Marah says with a giggle, which causes everyone else to laugh except Dustin.

"Hey! You guys that is my sister you are talking about. I know that she would never do anything like that, especially in a work place. Right sis" Dustin states, while turning toward Serenity, who was looking at the floor with a little bit of a red tint on her cheeks.

"Oh my god, are you blushing sis?" Dustin asked in disbelief.

"No I am not blushing" Serenity said.

"Yes you are, I can see the red in your cheeks, and you're blushing. You never blush." Dustin continued on not noticing that Serenity had spoke back to him, but the others had and they were all sitting with their mouths open wide.

"I am not blushing Dusty!" Serenity said raising her voice a little.

"Don't you raise your voice..." Dustin trailed off and just started at Serenity with a look of shock/confusion/disbelief/happiness/utter surprise (who knew you could express so many things at once?) on his face.

Serenity giggled quietly as Dustin gaped at her, moving his mouth much like a fish does. Serenity reaches up and closes Dustin's mouth for him, "You're starting to catch flies there Dusty" she said. Dustin' s only response was to take Serenity in his arms and hug her.

"You can talk...you can talk" he kept repeating, while dancing around in a circle with Serenity.

"Serenity this is great!!" Tori exclaimed

"Yeah, like when did this happen?" Marah asked

Sitting down on Hunters lap Serenity began to tell them, "Well last night I was just so angry that I started to silently yell at myself in the mirror and then after a few minutes I realized that I was yelling out loud, and before I knew it I had my voice completely back."

"That is awesome" Shane said

"Now you can really cheer the guys on this weekend at the races" Cam said

"Yeah, and now you can stop listing all the things about Serenity's voice you miss bro, and give me some peace" Blake said as he hit Hunter in the arm.

"Shut up bro!" Hunter said pushing Blake back.

"Did you really complain to Blake about all the things you missed about my voice?" Serenity asked turning around in Hunters lap to face him better.

"Yeah, I did" Hunter said a little sheepishly

"Aw, that is just so sweet, thunder boy" replied Serenity, kissing Hunter.

"Ah dude, do you guys have to do that right now in front of us?" Dustin asked exasperated. Serenity and Hunter just continue to kiss, instead of answering.

"I can't sit here and watch this, I'm gonna go unpack those boxes" Blake said.

"Dude I'm like so helping you" Dustin said

"Wait for us" Tori and Marah said

"I'm heading back to Ops" Cam stated

"Aren't you going to stop them Kelly?" Shane asked

"No, they actually got Dustin and Blake to unpack those boxes; I have been trying to get them to do that all day. So as long as they get them to do stuff, who am I to stop them" she said and walked out of the alcove, with Shane hot on her heals, effectively leaving Serenity and Hunter to their make out session.

* * *

AN: Well there's chapter 6. It took me a little longer then I thought to complete, but I finally got it out. I just want to warn my readers that the Next chapter might be even later getting out, I move back into school at the end of the week and I have a TON!!!!! Of packing to do and I am no where even done. But you have my word I will try my best to get one more chapter out before I move. Until then dear readers... Bunny

Quote: "It is said it does not take much strength to do things, but it requires great strength to decide what to do" -Chow ching-


	7. Races, Fans, and Feelings

**Chapter 7: Races, Fans, and Feelings**

Disclaimer: I don't own them and even if I could afford to own them I would only want Jason David Frank (Tommy), Jorgito Vargas Jr. (Blake), Adam Tuominen (Hunter), and Daniel Southwood (Eric). They are just too good looking for their own good...sigh, But alas I don't own them Disney and Saban do. I only own the idea of Serenity, her design, and that's it. Her powers are taken from the show sailor moon, that's where I got the idea from, when I was babysitting a six year old. **P.S: Any and all songs used from here on out I DO NOT OWN THEM, NOR DID I WRITE THEM, they are just being used for the story; I am not making any thing from them. Thank you Bunny P.S: In my last chapter the song I used was Damage by TLC.**

Set about three to four months after the ending episode. Few changes though the rangers still have their powers, Marah is on the side of good dating Dustin, Blake and Tori are still going strong. Kapri and Vexacus are now in control of Lothor's ship and are trying to take over the universe. The academy's are back along with all the students.

A few quick notes on a few things through out the story:

(((())): are scene changes

"....." speaking

...: telepathic thoughts

'...'thinking

[[[[[[[]]]]]]: Time Skipping

When we last left things in Blue Bay Harbor things were looking up for our rangers and their friends, everyone was preparing for the weekend races, Serenity had regain her voice, her father was in prison, and Kapri and Vexacus had been really quiet. We now find our selves a day before the races Serenity was sitting in the alcove of Storm chargers with her song book writing out some new lyrics, when Kelly comes in to ask her a very important question.

"Hey Serenity, how's it going?"

"Hey Kelly, ok, is there something I can do for you?"

"You know I'm glad you ask me that. You see at the races this weekend there is always a cook out with some live entertainment."

"Yeah" Serenity said with a little bit of suspicions.

"Ok, well you see Dustin told me that you could like sing and play the guitar really well..." At this point Serenity got up and started pacing for a few seconds before she sat back down and leaned towards Kelly.

"Are you telling me that you volunteered me to be the live entertainment?" Serenity asked

"Not all of it, just part of it." Kelly said a little sheepishly

"And what does part of it entail?"

"All you would have to do is a couple songs, three at the most" Kelly said "Please Serenity, please do this for me. Better yet not for me, do it for Hunter." Serenity looks at Kelly curiously.

"What do mean do it for Hunter? What's he got to do with this?"

"Well I know that you have been having trouble on how to tell him what you feel, and what better way to do it then through a song, and one that you wrote." Kelly said with a hopeful smile on her face.

Serenity looked at her for a few minutes be for sighing, "Ok, I'll do it" Kelly squeals in happiness, "But on one condition"

"Of course anything"

"You can't tell anyone that I am doing this, especially Hunter! Ok"

"Sure you got it; I won't say anything to anyone, not a word"

"Good, well I guess I should go, now that I am performing I should probably finish this song. I'm just gonna go and say good bye to Hunter ok?"

"Yeah sure, he's right out back" Kelly said turning and heading up to the office.

(((((((())))))))

"Hey thunder boy, where you at?" Serenity yelled out as she entered that back area.

Hunter pokes his head up from beside his bike when he hears Serenity. "Right here babe" he says as he gets up a walks toward Serenity.

Serenity holds her hand up stopping Hunter from reaching her. "Oh no, don't you even dare mister, you're all covered in grease and grim and I don't feel like taking another shower today."

Hunter gives her the puppy dog eyes, sticking out his bottom lip and whimpering a little. "Please..." he says

"Oh all right, but you keep your hands behind your back" Serenity said, as Hunter leans over with his hands behind his back. Serenity just shakes her head at him and carefully places her hands on his shoulders for balance, then kisses him.

Now Hunter being Hunter had decided a while ago that he wasn't gonna listen to Serenity about the 'hands to himself' rule, and with careful movement wrapped Serenity up in his arms.

"Ah, Hunter!" Serenity cried out breaking the kiss and slapping at his shoulders. "Put me down you big ape, I told you I didn't want to have to take another shower today, and look at my clothes."

"I'm sorry babe" Hunter said apologetically. Serenity just huffs and reaches for a rag trying to salvage her clothing.

"What were you thinking, I told you not to do that for a reason, look at me I look like I just rolled around in the dirt." Serenity said in huff.

"I just wanted to hold you, is that such a bad thing?" Hunter asks.

"No, but I asked you not to for a very good reason, I had to go somewhere today, but now I can't because I have to go home and change." Serenity sighs, "I'll talk to you later thunder boy, maybe I can still make it if I hurry" Serenity kisses him real quick and then sprints out the door.

Dustin and Blake walk into the room to see how Hunter was doing and were almost plowed over by Serenity when she sprinted out.

"Dude, where is she off in such a hurry? And what was with her clothing, it looks like she rolled around in the dirt" Blake asked Hunter as he walked back to his bike.

"Well I know that she had some important meetings to get today, and I know that she was supposed to be at the hospital today too." Dustin said.

"What do you mean she was supposed to be at the hospital today?" Hunter asked

"Well she had an appointment today with Dr. Lei, you know just to double check everything and make sure every is ok and has healed well. You mean you didn't know about it Hunter?" Dustin asked.

"No, all she told me was that she had some really important things to do." Hunter crosses him arms and leans against the counter, he had to come up with a really great way to make this up to Serenity, and he had to make sure that he listens to her even more from now on.

[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]

**Beach House later that night:**

Hunter stood on Serenity's front door step knocking and ringing the bell, but so far no one had come and opened it. He knew Serenity was home, her truck was in the drive way. After about five minutes Hunter had had enough and decided to walk around to the back of the house to see if he could get in through the porch doors. When he did arrive behind the house he saw the objection of his affection sitting on the sand a few feet from her home. Taking off his shoes, socks and rolling up his pant legs Hunter makes his way down the beach toward Serenity, upon reaching her he sees her writing in a note book and not wanting to disturb her Hunter just sits himself down next to her. Neither said anything for awhile they just sat in a comfortable silence, until Serenity broke it.

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes, I spent most of them knocking and ringing the bell." He said

"Sorry about that, but as you can probably guess I was out here, what did you need?" She said, setting her note book aside and turning toward Hunter.

"Well I came to see how much damage I had done this morning and to bring you some presents to try and soften you up into forgiving me for early today."

Serenity sighs "I'm not mad at you Hunter. Yes, I was upset at you because I had asked you not to touch me because I had to be somewhere and you still did it which made me late because I had to come home and change."

"I know, and I'm really sorry. But you can't blame me for wanting to hold you" he said

"No, I can't blame you for that, that's just one of those uncontrollable reactions people have when around me" Serenity said with a smirk. Hunter just stares at Serenity before tackling her to the blanket and tickling her.

"Oh, so you think that people can't resist touching you hugh?" Hunter said. Serenity couldn't answer because she was laughing so hard, but when she finally managed to flip Hunter over and pin him, she answered.

"Well look at you right now, I say one thing and you tackle me."

"Yeah well I can do that, because it's one of my prestigious boyfriend rights."

"Boyfriend Rights?"

"Yeah, boyfriend rights. We all have them, and mine is that I am not allowed to resist when it comes to touching you." Hunter said leaning up and kissing Serenity before she could reply. Serenity just smiles down at him before she lies down on top of, readjusting herself to a more comfortable position.

Hunter also repositioned himself and wrapped his arms around Serenity. "So does this mean that I am forgiven?" Serenity nods her head, cuddling closer to Hunter. For a few minutes neither of them spoke, they just laid there holding each other. But Hunter wanted to know why she didn't tell him about her doctor's appointment. "So are you going to tell me why you didn't tell me that you had a doctor's appointment?"

"I didn't want you to worry; it was only a check up to make sure that everything was ok, which it was. So you don't have anything to worry about." She said quietly, her voice slightly muffled by Hunters chest.

"Well I do and will worry, especially when you don't tell me things like that. I think that you having to go in for a check up is pretty damn important and I would have gone with you."

"You would have but you couldn't"

"What do you mean I couldn't have gone with you, all I would have had to do was tell Kelly and..."

"That's not what I meant Hunter; you couldn't have gone because you had to get your bike ready for the race, that's why I didn't ask you to come."

"You still should have told me about it you know"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. If you forgive me, I will forgive you. Is it a deal?"

Serenity picks her head up to look at him "Yeah it's a deal. Can we go inside now; I'm starting to get cold. And we both have to get some sleep, tomorrow is a long trip."

Hunter nods his head as Serenity stands up, once she was up Hunter lifted himself up so Serenity could pick up the blanket. As soon as she had it Hunter swept her off her feet and carried her back to the house. He didn't once put her down; instead Hunter had Serenity open the doors for him so he didn't have to put her. Once inside he carried her up to her room and only when they were inside did he put her down. Serenity smiled at Hunter shyly then went to change in the bath room. When she came out Hunter was gonna say good bye, but before he could Serenity asked him to stay the night.

"Are you sure, because I can go back to the apartment."

"No please just stay for tonight, besides this way we can just get up and go, and I just want you to hold me tonight." Serenity said, looking at the floor and realizing how interesting her feet looked.

Hunter carefully lifted her head with his had. "Alright I'll stay". Serenity gave him one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen and padded over to the bed. Hunter smiled at the sight and went over to the other side of the bed, stripping down to his boxer, (Man I wish I was there right now, whooooweeee, what a sight that would be :p), and crawled underneath the covers with Serenity. Once he was settled Serenity snuggled up next to him, lying her head on his chest, Hunter once again wrapped his arms around her, and he couldn't help but think to himself, how right it felt to have her in his arms like that. Serenity was thinking much the same thing to herself; she only hoped that they could do this more once everything was done with. Soon both Hunter and Serenity were fast asleep thinking about the future and how things would or could turn out.

[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]

Early the next morning Serenity and Hunter awoke in each others arms both thinking how wonderful this would be to do every morning for the rest of their lives. Once the two had gotten up, dressed, eaten breakfast, and gathered everything they would need from Serenity's they hopped in her truck and head for the Bradley apartment so Hunter could change and get the things he needed.

(((((((((()))))))))))))

**Bradley Apartment:**

When Hunter and Serenity arrived, they were both a little relieved that Blake was not there. Hunter lead Serenity to his room, upon reaching it Serenity sat on his bed cross legged and watched as Hunter went around the room gathering various things. It maybe a total of 20 minutes for Hunter to gather all the things he needed, after he was done he grabbed Serenity by the hand and they head out the door and towards Storm Chargers, where they were suppose to meet everyone.

((((((((((())))))))))

**Storm Chargers:**

When the duo walked in to the store they found everyone running around the store while Kelly was yelling out orders.

"Blake make sure we have four of everything, you never know what will happen; Tori, Shane I want you two to start loading up the vans, make sure everything is tied down; Dustin go help Blake and when your done I want you to double check everything; Cam I need you to set the security system make sure that everything is working, Marah go and help him." When every one had run off to do as they were told Kelly turned toward Hunter and Serenity. "Hey there you two, where have you been?"

"Sorry over slept" Hunter said

"Hey that's ok, are you ready to go?" Kelly asked

"Yeah, we loaded my truck up this morning, the bikes are set we went over them, we have all our gear, and before you ask Kel I am also ready for that" Serenity said with a wink.

"That's great, now all we need to do is finish up here and we can head out."

A few minutes later the gang gathers in the middle of Storm Chargers, they now had to figure out who was going with whom.

"Ok, In the Strom Chargers van I can take Tori, Blake, Shane and Cam" Kelly said.

"And I can fit Dustin, Hunter and Marah into my truck" Serenity replied.

"Alright looks like we are ready to head out, just follow me Serenity and we should be all set. Every one has a phone and they have it on right?" Kelly asked. Everyone nodded and pulled out there phones to double check.

"If there is nothing else, I say lets get this party started!" Serenity said, a group holler of 'Yeah' was the response and with that everyone headed to their respected vehicles and once everyone was seated, belted and comfortable the group headed out to the races.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[)))))))))))))))))

**The Race Track an Hour and a Half later:**

The group had arrived safely at the track and everyone had gotten settled into their hotel rooms' just fine. Tori and Serenity were sharing a room, Marah and Kelly were sharing a room, Blake and Hunter were sharing a room, Dustin, Shane and Cam were sharing a room, but they had a suite so Cam was entitled to having his own room, while Shane and Dustin shared the other. We now find ourselves and our beloved group at the race tracks, Blake, Hunter and Dustin were getting reading to race the first of 3 heats. Kelly, Shane and Cam were working the pit for the boys so Serenity, Tori and Marah were standing on the side behind the barricades. They were up close to the front, but not in the very front, they had unfortunately gotten stuck behind a group a preteen, teeny boppers, who were obviously in love with the boys.

Girl One: "Oh my god! There's Hunter, 'HUNTER...HUNTER' Oh my god he is like so incredibly hot...I am so going to get a kiss after the race."

Serenity just lifts an eyebrow at the girls statement and looks over too Tori and Marah who are having the same reaction to the statements of the other two girls.

Girl Two: "Oh my god I know, look at his brother Blake, talk about a hottie, you could fry an egg on that mans chest, but personally I would rather be covering him in hot chocolate and whip cream, OH MY GOD!!! Talk about the best sundae ever!"

Girl Three: "I know what you mean, Dustin is just so cute! I just wanna tie him up and cuddle with for the rest of my natural existence." The three girls went on like this for a few more minutes before Serenity had had enough and came up with a plane.

"Hey Tori, Marah" she whispered

"Yeah" Marah said

"I have an idea that just might get these girls to shut up, want in on it?"

"I will do anything to get these girls to shut up" Tori said

"Ok just follow my lead, alright" the girls nodded and Serenity went into action. Moving a little bit closer to the girls so she was standing right behind them.

"Excuse me girls, my name is Diana these are my partners, Melissa and Tara, we are from Motto Monthly. I couldn't help over hearing you three talking about the Bradley brothers and Dustin Brooks, are you fans or are you more to the boys?" Serenity said.

The three girls looked a little startled until girl number one snapped out of it and started right in.

Girl One: "Yes I am Hunter Bradley's girl friend, and she is Blake's girl friend and she is Dustin's. What can we do for you?"

"Well we wondering if we could ask you a few questions about the boys" Marah said.

"Like how long have you been dating the boys, when did you meet and how did you possibly get them to break up with their former girlfriends" Tori asked

Girl Two: "Well it was quite easy to get them to break up with their other girlfriends, I mean look at us all we had to do was walk by them and they were ours.

Girl Three: "We met them at their work place, you see we all work together at Mason's and we just hit off right away with the boys"

Girl One: "And we have known them for almost a year, the boys would always be hanging out with us, you know coming over and spending the night and just hanging out"

"Really, cause my informants tell me that they work at Storm Chargers, in fact we were just there with the boys and their girlfriends and I didn't see you three there? Did you Melissa or you Tara?"

"No, we didn't see them." Marah said

"Yeah, I think I would have remembered them" Tori said

Girl One: "Are you calling us liars!? And who are you to question our stories?"

Girl Two and Three: "Yeah!"

"Well you see we get to question your stories cause you see, we are Hunter's, Blake's and Dustin's girlfriends. And we don't take kindly to little girls like you talking about our boyfriends like that" Marah said

Girl One: "Yeah right, you expect us to believe that you are their girl friends, how do we know that your not the one's lying to us"

"Hey Tony!" Serenity yelled to the security guard.

"Yeah Ms. Brooks?"

"Can you help us over? We want to go and congratulate the boys when they cross the finish line."

"Sure thing. Ok young ladies I need you to stand back" Tony said as he motioned for the three girls to move. Once they moved Tori, Marah and Serenity moved up to the barricades and Tony helped them hop over. Mean while the three girls just stood there with their mouths hanging open as they watched Marah, Tori and Serenity run up and hug and kiss the boys after they stopped their bikes.

The boys had crossed one, two, and three, now all they needed to do was cross like that again in the next two races and they would be able to gain sponsorship. The boys took off their helmets and looked up just as their girlfriends came flying at them.

Serenity hugged Hunter tightly and the kissed him "Mmm... you did good thunder boy (kiss) I'm so proud of you (kiss)"

"Thanks babe, that was an awesome race"

"So now all you boys have to do it win again in the next two races and you'll be all set" Serenity said turning and addressing both Blake and Dustin.

"Yeah, and next time bro don't expect to take first cause that's gonna be my spot" Blake said

"Well I don't know about that dude, cause you know I'm gonna be going for first too, so don't be writing checks your navy butt can't cash" Dustin said

"Yeah whatever dudes" Hunter said waving them off

"Ok that's enough of the Alpha male display, lets get the bike packed up, get you cleaned up and get ready to party" Kelly declared clapping her hands together.

"Yeah" was the collective reply

As the guys took his bike Hunter turned to Serenity who was standing next to him, "So what did you think of the race?"

"Well to be honest we only caught the ending of the race" Serenity said a little sheepishly

"What do you mean that you only caught the ending of the race?"

"Well you see there were these three girls and they were talking about you guys and what they were saying, well it wasn't exactly what a girlfriend wants to hear and well Tori, Marah and I decided to put them in their place and well doing so we kinda, sorta missed the race" Serenity said looking down and digging her foot into the ground.

Hunter crosses his arms looking up toward the crowd where he sees the girls that Serenity was talking about, and then looks back at Serenity. "Well what do you say we make them really jealous?"

"What do you mean..." Serenity never got to finish her sentence, Hunter had grabbed her and dipped her to his left and planted a big old kiss on her. When he lifted her up he didn't break the kiss off right away, but when he did he had to keep a hold on Serenity she was just a little bit unstable on her feet.

"Wow" was all she could say, Hunter just smirked and wrapped an arm around her, leading her over to the vehicles.

[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]

A few hours later finds our young group back at the races, after a trip to the hotel for a change of cloths and quick showers, our group is now back at the track for the free food and entertainment.

While the guys were up getting food for themselves and the girls, the girls were all talking to Serenity to make sure that she was ready for her big performance.

"Are you sure you're ready? You have everything you need right?" Kelly asked

"Yeah I'm ready, I have all I need"

"Are you sure you're not like nervous or anything? You don't feel like your going to throw up do, cause if you do I want to make sure that I'm not near the stage" Marah said

"No Marah I'm not nervous and I don't plan on throwing up"

"Good"

"So you're going to tell him tonight how you feel right?" Tori asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell him tonight I have too, I realized today while talking with those girls that until I tell him how I really feel that he's still up for grabs and... Hey thunder boy, what did you bring me?" Serenity said, making a perfect transition from her little secret conversation with the other girls.

"Well I brought you a hamburger, with cheese, pickles, a dash of ketchup and mustard, on a toasted sesame seed bun, with a side of chips, and a 2004 Pepsi and might I say it is quite a lovely year" Hunter said with a flourish of hand motions.

Everyone laughed at Hunter's antics, but soon everyone quieted down and started eating. About half way through their meals the director of the races walked up onto the stage to start announcing performances.

After a few good bands, and a few dances the group was standing near the front of the stage when the director took the stage again to announce the next performer.

Director: "All let's here it for our last group, now we have a special performer next, they were actually volunteered by one of our teams", Serenity looked over to Kelly and just smiled, "This next performer is an avid motto cross racer and supporter, and even has family who rides. So with out further ado here is Serenity Brooks"

Hunter looks down in surprise and shock as Serenity untangles herself from his arms and turns to face him, she just smiles at him and softly kisses him before whispering "Wish me luck" and then walks to the stage. When she reaches the microphone Serenity was handed her guitar by a stage hand, it only took her a few minutes to get ready.

"Hey there everybody, my name is Serenity Brooks, and as many of you have probably guessed I am Dustin Brooks sister, I was asked to do a few songs tonight by a good friend Ms. Kelly Halloway who is the own of Storm Chargers an action sport store, I recommend it to everyone, but anyways she asked me if I would sing a few of my songs and I agreed. The first song that I will be singing is dedicated to all of you motto cross racers the name of the song is 'One Heart'...

You can run and you can begin'  
In a place where you don't fit in  
Love will find a way ...yeah  
  
When you're down, you can start again  
Turn around and you think you're in  
Love will find a place yeah  
  
If you got one heart you are followin'  
One dream keeps you wandering  
Love lights your way through the night  
One wish keeps you tryin'  
What´s your silver lining  
Loves lights your way through the night  
  
You can fall a thousand time  
You can feel like you've lost your mind  
Love will find a way oh yeah, yeah  
In a minute it can change your life  
In a moment it can make you right  
Love will find a place yeah  
  
If you got one heart you are followin'  
One dream keeps you wandering  
Love lights your way through the night  
One wish keeps you tryin'  
What´s your silver linin'  
Loves lights your way through the night  
  
Everybody needs something to hold on to  
Everybody needs something to hold on to  
If you got one heart you are followin'  
One dream keeps u wandering  
Love lights your way through the night  
One wish keeps you tryin'  
What´s your silver linin'  
Loves lights your way through the night  
  
One wish keeps you tryin'  
Find your silver linin'  
Loves lights your way through the night  
  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way in your heart

Serenity finish her first song and the crowd goes crazy for her, Hunter and the group are the loudest of the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you...um...ok this next song will be my last of the night. I actually just wrote it, I haven't really practiced much with it, but I think I can pull it off for tonight. It's a very special song for a special someone in the audience tonight, and if the people standing next to this person would just smack him in the head for me to make sure he is paying attention I would really appreciate it (Kelly, Tori and Marah all smack Hunter upside the head)...okay...um this song is called 'With You' and I hope you all like it as much as I do...

The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
  
Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you  
  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

The entire time Serenity was singing she was staring right into Hunter's eyes and he was staring right back into hers. When Serenity finished she was met with another round of applause, she just waved and handed her guitar to the stage hand and jumped off the stage and landed right in front of Hunter and the others.

"Dude, sis that was great" Dustin said hugging her.

"Yeah you were really great out there" Shane said

"Thanks you guys"

"You were really good Nity, you looked beautiful up there" Hunter said coming up to hug to her.

"Thanks, do you want to take a walk with me?" Serenity asked, Hunter nods his head and takes her hand. They say good bye to the others and head off toward the track where they know they will be alone.

For a long time they just walked in a very comfortable silence, until Serenity couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him and she had to tell him now.

"Hunter...there's something I have to tell you"

Hunter turns toward her, "What is it Nity, you know you can tell me anything."

"I...um...I don't know really how to say this so I guess I should just go with the direct approach and get it over with before I start to ramble on and on and on and on and just like I am doing right now" Hunter chuckles at her nervousness, while Serenity takes a deep breath; "Ok, here it goes, Hunter...I love you. There I said it. Wow that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be"

Hunter was a little stunned at the moment, but he recovered quickly. "What did you say?"

"I said Hunter I love you", Hunter breaks out into a smile then picks Serenity up and spins her around a few times before setting her down.

"Mmmm (kiss), you have (kiss) no idea (kiss) how happy (kiss) this makes me (kiss)" Hunter said

"Well I think I have a pretty good idea" Serenity said laughing a little bit.

"You know I love you right?" Hunter asked leaning his forehead against Serenity's and wrapping his arms around her waist as he slowly started to sway in a circle.

Serenity wraps her arms around his neck moving with him "I know you love me Hunter, that's why I told you I love you. I have wanted to tell you since I got out of the hospital, but I could never find the right time, and tonight was just to perfect to pass up you know?"

"Yeah I know" Hunter said as he kisses Serenity again, before going back to slowly dancing with her.

AN: Ok, here's chapter number seven. I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter out; my computer is being dismantled and packed up tomorrow. But I will try to get it out as soon as I can. Please review, I want to thank my reviewers: Garnetred, Jorgitosbabe, YellowCrimsonforever, CamFan4Ever, and Blake-Tori88. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Please keep it up; it is excellent motivation for me to write. Luv ya all Bunny

PS: the songs are done by Celine Dion and Jessica Simpson

Quote: "Love is like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense"

Unknown


	8. Important Notice Please read!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!

I'm sorry it is taking me longer to put the next chapter up... I am back at school and I am already bogged down with work. I have about a quarter of the 8th chapter written... I am going to try my hardest to get it out, but I am also suffering from writer block, I know what I want to write, but I can't get it written down so that it sounds right. So I just ask that you please be a little bit more patient with me... and don't lose interest in the story, if I can get my ideas written out right, you will be very pleased with the results.

Thank you,

Bunny


	9. Identities Revealed…

**Chapter 8: Identities Revealed….**

Disclaimer: I don't own them and even if I could afford to own them I would only want Jason David Frank (Tommy), Jorgito Vargas Jr. (Blake), Adam Tuominen (Hunter), and Daniel Southwood (Eric). They are just too good looking for their own good…sigh, But alas I don't own them Disney and Saban do. I only own the idea of Serenity, her design, and that's it. Her powers are taken from the show sailor moon, that's where I got the idea from, when I was babysitting a six year old. **P.S: Any and all songs used from here on out I DO NOT OWN THEM, NOR DID I WRITE THEM, they are just being used for the story; I am not making any thing from them. Thank you Bunny P.S: In my last chapter the song I used was Damage by TLC.**

Set about three to four months after the ending episode. Few changes though the rangers still have their powers, Marah is on the side of good dating Dustin, Blake and Tori are still going strong. Kapri and Vexacus are now in control of Lothor's ship and are trying to take over the universe. The academy's are back along with all the students.

A few quick notes on a few things through out the story:

(((())): are scene changes

"….." speaking

…: telepathic thoughts

'…'thinking

: Time Skipping

** Races:**

After Serenity had confessed her feelings to Hunter the two of them danced most of the night away, it wasn't until late, late that night they returned to Serenity's room. Tori had decided to spend the night with Blake, so that left the room empty fro Hunter and Serenity.

Serenity and Hunter arrived back at her room a little past midnight, Serenity and Hunter both knew that the room was empty and they both were a little awkward about things at first. So Serenity did what any woman in her position would do…she found a reason to leave the room.

"Would you like something to drink Hunter?"

"Um…some water would be nice" Hunter replied.

"Ok…um, you can go sit down if you would like" Serenity said as she left to go get Hunter a glass of water.

When Serenity cam back Hunter was sitting on the small couch that had come with the room, so Serenity handed him the glass of water then sat down beside him.

"Thank you" Hunter said, after taking a sip of water

"Your welcome" Serenity replied

For a few minutes the two just sat in silence, finally Hunter had had enough. He slowly reached over to Serenity, who was currently staring at the floor, and turned her face toward him. When he had her looking him in the eye, he slowly leaned in and kissed her. At first the kiss was sweet and soft, but it soon turned into more then that. The kiss grew more passionate and before either of them knew it Hunter was pulling Serenity into his lap. Serenity straddled Hunter's lap, she could clearly feel Hunter's reaction to the kiss, and this knowledge caused her to moan her appreciation. It seemed that was Hunter undoing, hearing Serenity moan had severely fanned his flames of desire and in one swift motion Hunter stood up taking Serenity with him. Serenity was surprised at first, but she soon regained her senses and wrapped her legs around Hunter's waist as he carried them across the room to one of the beds. Hunter carefully laid Serenity on the bed and followed her down until he was resting on top of her. Its was only now that Hunter broke their kiss, he had to make sure that this was what Serenity wanted.

"Serenity, are you sure about this? We can wait, I don't want to rush you into anything"

Serenity reached up and cupped Hunter's cheek before answering, "Hunter I have never been more sure about anything. I love you so much and I know that this is right, I only worry because I have never done this before…you will be my first" she said shyly, blushing slightly.

Hunter softly smiled at Serenity, "You'll be my first too, and I love you so much. I want to be the one who shares this with you now and forever" Hunter said as he leaned down and kissed her again.

That night Hunter and Serenity shared something that neither would ever share with anyone else. They spent the night exploring each other, gently caressing each other and learning things about the other as they went. Together they reached a world of euphoria, many times. When things were said and done, the two young lovers held each other and murmured words of love to each other.

The rest of the races went off without a hitch. The boys did exactly as expected, winning all their races, each one coming in first, second and third at least once. They were also given sponsorship from Foxy racing for as long as they keep winning. Hunter had officially moved into Serenity's room for the remainder of the races, while Tori moved in with Blake. Each night they had spent together Serenity and Hunter found euphoria in each others arms, it seemed as if everything was finally going right for the two young lovers. Little did they know that their happiness was about to be destroyed, and their love was going to be put through one of the biggest tests ever.

We now find ourselves in the midst of a fierce battle between the rangers and Kapri, Vexacus, and borage Kelzack furies.

The rangers were having a difficult time battling Kapri, Vexacus, and the Kelzack furies. It seemed that no matter what they did they could never gain the upper hand, for every Kelzack they took out ten more appeared.

"Guys I don't know how much longer I can take this!" Tori yelled

"Tori's right, we're getting our butts kicked, Cam we need more help, is there anything you can do!?" yelled Shane while throwing a Kelzack away from him.

"You know I would try to do something guys, but I kinda am in the middle of getting my own ass kicked" an irritated Cam yelled back while slicing a pack of Kelzacks.

The battle raged on like this until finally the Kelzacks had gotten the rangers cornered between a rock and a hard place (literally). While Kapri and Vexacus moved in for the kill, the rangers were all franticly racking their brains, trying to find away to escape, before it was too late.

"Guys we have got to do something before we are toast" Hunter said.

Everyone turned to look at Cam. "What are you guys looking at me for?"

"Um… dude you're kinda like the brains of the out fit you know" Dustin said.

"Well that doesn't mean I have all the answers. Ask Shane he's suppose to be the leader" Cam replied back

"Dude, don't bring me into this" Shane called out.

"Hey guys I really hate to break this up, but can someone please figure out how we are going to get out of this, because in case you haven't noticed Kapri and Vexacus are about ready to fry our ninja butts" Tori exclaimed in a raised voice.

When everyone turned to look at Tori they saw that she was indeed correct Kapri and Vexacus were getting ready to fry them, but just as the blast was about to hit the six ninja rangers out of nowhere came the mysterious cloaked figure. Everyone just stopped and stared in disbelieve for this person had just swatted away the combined attacks of Kapri and Vexacus like they were nothing. This of course did not sit well with Kapri and Vexacus.

"Who do you think you are? This is not your fight, now leave before I destroy you" Vexacus declared in that scratchy, fishy voice of his. "Yeah get out of here" Kapri chimed in.

The only response the cloaked figure had was to pull out what appeared to the handle of a sword, and with the quick flick of their wrist and a blinding flash of light, the blade for that sword materialized out of thin air. It was clear to everyone then that this mysterious person had no intention of listening to Vexacus and was prepared to fight.

"Fine if that's the way you want it then so be it" Vexacus said. With a quick motion of his hand he had his sword drawn and was running full speed at the mysterious fighter. Kapri soon followed his lead, but instead of fighting the mysterious fighter she charged at the rangers along with the Kelzack furies.

"You have made a foolish choice being. Now you will die by my sword" Vexacus exclaimed. But he received no response from his opponent, only the raising of their sword.

Soon a fierce battle was being waged between the two. Each fighter was highly skilled with a sword, but neither was outdoing the other. The battle with the rangers was not going so well for Kapri, the Kelzacks were dropping like flies and she was seriously lacking skills in the hand to hand combat area. So with one poorly deflected stray beam on Kapri's part allowed the mysterious fighter the opening that was needed in order to take of Vexacus.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream Vexacus as the mysterious fighters sword sliced him across the front of the body and with a might explosion Vexacus was no more.

At the sound of Vexacus demise the rangers and Kapri all turned toward where the battle between the mysterious fighter and Vexacus had been taking place. Silence reigned over the area as the shocking news of Vexacus's defeat settled in everyone's mind, the only one who seemed unaffected was the person who was responsible for Vexacus's defeat.

"YOU!" Shouted Kapri. "You killed him…how dare you?!" As Kapri continued her rant the mysterious fight quietly stood from her kneeled position and appeared to be ignoring Kapri. This refusal to acknowledge her was making Kapri very, very, very angry and with a mighty cry she launched a blast directly at the mysterious fight. It would have hit them too, but at the last possible moment the mysterious fighter was able to dodge the blast. Unfortunately for Kapri the mysterious fighter was still standing, so with a frustrated cry she retreated along with the Kelzack furies.

After Kapri made her exit the rangers all turned toward the mysterious fighter. Her hood had been blown off by the after effects of Kapri's blast as it hit the ground, and it was clear to see now that this fighter was a woman. When she turned around though was when the big surprise happened.

"Oh my God, it can't be" exclaimed Tori.

"You've got to be kidding me, there's no way" stated a shell shocked Shane.

"I can't believe it, how did we not pick up on this?" asked a confused Blake.

"I don't know Blake, I have no idea how we could have missed this" Cam said.

Together both Dustin and Hunter shouted "SERENITY!!!!"

* * *

AN: Okay, Okay, Okay… I know this has been long, long, long, loooong over due. I finally got a free moment from school and I was able to pound out another chapter. I'm sorry that it's not as long as the others but I just had to give you guys a cliff hanger. I don't know when I will get the next chapter out, I promise though that I will try my hardest to get it out sooner then I did this one. Like always please let me know what you guys think, I really due appreciate your reviews and I read them all the time for inspiration. So until next time please enjoy… Luv ya all Bunny

* * *

Quote: "The Moment to Decide: Once to every man and nation come the Moment to Decide, in the strife of Truth with False hood, for good or evil side" 

James Russel Lowell


	10. Confrontations, Breakups and Stories

**Chapter 9: Confrontations, Breakups and Stories**

Disclaimer: I don't own them and even if I could afford to own them I would only want Jason David Frank (Tommy), Jorgito Vargas Jr. (Blake), Adam Tuominen (Hunter), and Daniel Southwood (Eric). They are just too good looking for their own good…sigh, But alas I don't own them Disney and Saban do. I only own the idea of Serenity, her design, and that's it. Her powers are taken from the show sailor moon, that's where I got the idea from, when I was babysitting a six year old. **P.S: Any and all songs used from here on out I DO NOT OWN THEM, NOR DID I WRITE THEM, they are just being used for the story; I am not making any thing from them. Thank you Bunny P.S: In my last chapter the song I used was Damage by TLC.**

* * *

Set about three to four months after the ending episode. Few changes though the rangers still have their powers, Marah is on the side of good dating Dustin, Blake and Tori are still going strong. Kapri and Vexacus are now in control of Lothor's ship and are trying to take over the universe. The academy's are back along with all the students. 

A few quick notes on a few things through out the story:

(((())): are scene changes

"….." speaking

…: telepathic thoughts

'…'thinking

: Time Skipping

* * *

When we last left our beloved rangers they had just witnessed the defeat of Vexacus at the hands of the mysterious fighter and with the retreat of Kapri the identity of the mysterious fighter had been revealed. This is where we now find ourselves, with six very shocked rangers and whole lot of explaining to be done.

* * *

"Oh my god" Tori murmured 

"I can't believe it's her" Shane commented

"I know what you mean bro. How could we have missed this?" Blake questioned

"I don't know Blake, I could never lock onto an energy signature, if I had I would have been able to trace it to her" Cam said.

Dustin still in a little bit of a shocked dazed walks slowly toward the young lady in question. "Nity, is that you?" he gets no response. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" again he gets no response. He walks closer to Serenity and as he gets closer, Serenity moves slightly back and readies herself for a fight. Dustin sees this and takes a step back. "Whoa sis calm down. It's me Dusty don't you know who I am?" But Dustin had already come to the conclusion that his sister had no idea who he was or who anyone was, the look in her eyes told him that much.

"Guys I don't think she knows who we are." Dustin called back over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about Dustin, she knows who we are." Hunter said walking toward where Dustin stood. But the closer he got to Dustin the more agitated Serenity got.

"Hunter wait! Don't come any closer. She really doesn't know who we are, look into her eyes they are completely blank. It's like she's in a trance or something" Dustin said.

Hunter stopped in his tracks and took a closer look at Serenity and saw what Dustin was talking about, her eyes did look blank. But that did not do anything to placate Hunter. He tried once again to get closer to both Dustin and Serenity, but it only caused for Serenity to raise her sword and become defensive.

"HUNTER!" Dustin yelled "Don't come any closer alright. I already told you she doesn't recognize any of us. Now STAY where you are, I'm going to try and talk to her and see if I can't get her to snap out of it."

While this was going on Blake had been able to sneak around behind Serenity and was preparing to attack. After a minute of hesitation Blake charged at Serenity, but before he got to her Dustin saw what he was doing and yelled out a warning.

"BLAKE NO! Serenity watch out" Dustin screamed. Noticing this Serenity turned just in time to evade Blake's attack and launch one of her own.

Blake was hit head on and he flung back at least 10 feet. Seeing what happened to Blake the other rangers charged Serenity all except for Dustin who was trying to get them to stop.

"Guys no! Wait she doesn't know what she's doing. She's confused" Dustin yelled, but the other rangers ignored him and continued their fight with Serenity, which was not going their way.

Serenity was to say the least kicking some ranger ass. She had pushed the rangers into a small group was preparing for a final attack. Standing up straight Serenity threw her sword into the ground and clasped her hands together in front of her chest and started chanting in another language. The rangers watched in aw as Serenity started to float above the ground where she hovered for a few minutes before she snapped open her eyes. A collective gasp went around as everyone saw that Serenity's eyes were now white and with a few movements from her hands she launched an attack that the rangers had no chance of dodging.

"FIRE BIRD SOAR! THUNDER DRAGON ROAR!" Serenity yelled. Soon out of no where it seems a bird made of fire and a dragon made of lighting and thunder appeared and raced towards the rangers. The rangers tried to dodge but they were leveled by the ferocity of the two attacks.

Dustin who had been standing by watching the whole scene take place raced to the aid of his fellow rangers. "Are you guys ok? Holly shit I can't believe what just happened."

"Well neither can I" said Shane as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Yeah no kidding" said Tori. "Where the hell did those things come from I feel like I was burned and electrocuted at the same time"

"I don't know but I think you guys should stay here, I'm going to try and talk to her. Maybe I can get her to snap out of this trance" Dustin said.

"No Dustin, I don't think that that is a good idea. You could get hurt or worse, I know that she is your sister but it's obvious that she doesn't know who we are and she is irrational right now" Cam got out through gritted teeth.

"Look I know that it's a big risk but I gotta try" Dustin said as he stood up and power downed.

"Dustin what are you doing bro?" Blake cried out.

"Are you crazy, re-morph before you get yourself killed" shouted Hunter.

But Dustin did not listen to any of them; he simply continued to walk toward Serenity, who was still floating in the air as if waiting to see what the rangers would do before attacking again.

"Serenity can you hear me?" Dustin asked. "Sis come on it's me Dustin, don't you recognize me?" The only response Dustin received was the slight turning of Serenity's head in his direction. "Come on sis it's me Dusty don't you remember me? I'm your brother, don't you remember how when we were kids and we were learning how to ride motto and you fell off your bike after you crashed into the wall and you were knocked unconscious? I was so scared because I thought you had really gotten hurt that I jumped off my bike as it was still going and I ran over to you. But by the time I got to you, you were already coming to and I just wrapped my arms around and I wouldn't let go because I was so afraid you were going to leave me and I started crying and you just looked at me and placed your hand on my head and do you remember what you told me?" Asked Dustin who was nearly in hysterics.

During Dustin's speech Serenity had slowly been lowering toward the ground and now she was completely standing on the ground with Dustin now in front of her. "Do you remember sis? Do you remember what you said to me that day? Because I do, I have never forgotten what you said. You said to me that day at the track that you would never leave me no matter what. You told me that no matter what you would always be with me. You PROMISED me that you would always be with me!" Dustin exclaimed, but still not getting a response from Serenity that showed she remember him, so Dustin tried one last time. "Serenity…Nity…Sis, please you never break your promises, don't start with this one, please you gotta remember, you just have too." Dustin cried reaching up and taking Serenity by the shoulders and looking into her eyes, which had by now returned to normal.

Serenity just silently regarded Dustin and tilted her head to the side slightly, while never losing eye contact with him. And in that instance while looking into Dustin's eyes, something in Serenity clicked and she was once again herself. Dustin also saw the change and tried reaching out to her again.

"Serenity? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

"Dusty…?" she said slowly "Where…where am I? What happened? What's going on?"

Dustin was so happy to hear that Serenity recognized him, that he didn't answer her right away. He just scooped her up into his arms and hugged her for all he was worth.

"Oh god sis I thought I had really lost you this time."

"Dusty what happened? Why am I here?"

"You mean you don't remember sis? You don't have any idea what happened?"

"No, that last thing I remember was being in my kitchen because I was going to make some lunch and then the next thing I know I'm here and I have no idea how I got here or what has happened" Serenity said trying to remember what had gone on, when all of the sudden Hunter pushed Dustin out of the way and got into Serenity's face.

"I'll tell you what happened! We were getting or butts kicked by Vexacus and Kapri and then all of the sudden you showed up, took out Vexacus sent Kapri packing and then you turned on us. You nearly killed us and you didn't even flinch, you didn't even care that you were going to kill us. US! Your friends, you tried to kill me, the person that you supposedly love!" Hunter yelled in Serenity's face.

"Hunter…" Serenity said quietly before Hunter cut her off.

"NO! Don't you 'Hunter' me. How could you do this? How could you keep something like this from us… from me? There you were bitching at Dustin for keeping stuff from you, when you were doing the exact same thing! You know what Serenity you are nothing but a hypocritical bitch and I never want to see you again, if I do it will be way too soon!" Hunter yelled before streaking off, leaving a very pissed off Dustin, a stunned group of rangers and one heart broken woman.

"Come on" Cam said "We should get back to ninja ops before anything else happens" There was a collective nod before everyone ninja streaked back to ops. Dustin slowly walked back over to Serenity wrapping his arms around her, before turning and heading back to ninja ops.

* * *

**Ninja Ops:**

"Dad are you here?" Cam called out as he and the other rangers made their way down the stairs into ninja ops.

"Yes Cam I am here. I also saw what took place in the field of battle"

"Ok good, so we can get right to the point then" Cam replied turning to look at Dustin and Serenity, who were now making their way down the steps of ninja ops.

With his arms still around Serenity, Dustin carefully lead his sister to the sofa where he sat her down before joining her himself. All the other rangers took up occupancy on the other side of the room, each still unsure of Serenity and what she might do. The only one who seemed unafraid of her beside Dustin was Sensei Kanoi. He walked right over to Serenity and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder asked her to explain what had happened.

"Child please help us understand what has happened to you and what caused this change in you." Sensei Kanoi asked.

But before Serenity could open her mouth a new voice arose from the shadows. "There is no need for the child to speak I will tell you what it is you wish to know about her and gifts." Everyone turned to the where the voice came from and in a flash of blinding light a beautiful woman materialized, dressed in a pure white gown that reached the floor and billowed out around her, her hair was such a pure blonde that it was almost silver in color, her skin was flawless and the color of ivory. In all she was like a goddess descending from the heavens.

"Who are you? And how did get in here?" asked a very shocked Cam.

"My dear boy there is no place that I cannot go and there is no technology that can prevent me from doing so" replied the woman. "As for whom I am, I am the goddess Selene, guardian deity of the moon and this young woman here." Selene said while motioning toward Serenity.

"Wait a minute I'm confused" said Tori "You're a god of the moon and you are Serenity's guardian?"

"Yes that's right" replied Selene.

"But how can that be? I thought that God's and Goddess's were all fiction. You know make believe" asked Blake.

"I will get to that all in due time my boy, but right now it is my understanding that you are all confused by some events that transpired earlier today." Selene questioned.

"Confused… how about you try down right stumped" Shane spoke.

"Well it's really quite simple, the millennium crystal felt the presence of evil and it became active and by becoming active it took conscious control of its owner and did what it was made to do." Selene said.

"And what exactly is it made to do?" Tori asked.

"Why my dear girl it is made to protect the universe for evil" Selene replied. Blank stares were all that met Selene as she said this. Sighing she decided to start from the beginning.

"Many millennia ago, when God and Goddess ruled the planets and the universe it was known as the Silver Millennium, I was the ruler of a great kingdom on the moon. The other Gods and Goddess were my advisors, there was Mercury the goddess of wisdom, Venus the goddess of love and beauty, Mars the god of war and fire, Jupiter the god of thunder and lighting, and there were others but they where not really active in my council only when it was needed. We lived and ruled our planets in peace and harmony, until one tragic day when evil enter our universe from somewhere deep in space". Selene paused here for a moment to collect herself before continuing. "The guardians of the outer planets were the first to fall, each meeting a horrible death at the hands of this evil, and soon it came upon my kingdom. The other gods and goddess joined me in battle, but we soon realized that we were no match for this evil and there was only one thing that we could do. We had to activate the millennium crystal and hope that we could bind the evil and prevent it from spreading. With the added powers of the planet guardians I activated the crystal, the crystal's power was immense and exhausted the guardians' and mine life force, but we were successful, we were able to trap the evil in another dimension. The planet guardians died that day each had given their life force to help me activate the crystal, so with my last little bit of power I made a wish, I wished that the crystal would be sent to someone who was pure and strong in case the evil ever escaped. I wanted to make sure that our efforts were not in vain. The god Cronos, the god of time heard my wish and he took the crystal with him the stream of time. He sent the crystal into the time stream knowing that it would fulfill my wish and find the chosen one, the one who would save the universe if the need ever arose." Selene finished up her story and was met with looks of disbelieve and astonishment.

"So what you're telling us is that Serenity here is this chosen one you spoke of?" Sensei Kanoi questioned.

"Yes the crystal traveled through the time stream until found the one soul that was pure and strong. Until it found the one soul it knew would not and could not be corrupted by evil." Selene responded.

"But this is not the first time that evil has attacked, why is the crystal only being activated now?" questioned Shane a murmur of agreement was voiced by the others.

"Because up until now Serenity was not ready to wield the power of the crystal, if the crystal had activated before now it would have killed her, in fact it still could kill her if used at maximum power" Selene answered.

"Ok, so how come she attacked us? How come she did not recognize us?" asked Dustin from his place next to Serenity.

"She did not recognize you because she was not in control of her own body, Serenity until now has been unaware of the power that she wields. When ever the crystal sensed evil, it would take over Serenity's subconscious mind. Serenity did not know that she was meant to protect the universe from evil, but the crystal has always known its purpose and in order to complete that purpose it would do what was necessary." Selene said.

"So what happens now that Serenity knows about the crystal?" asked Tori.

"She will be given all the knowledge that they crystal holds and she will know when she is needed and she will go defend this world and all others." Selene said.

"What about her powers, what were those things she sent to attack us" asked Blake.

"Those were just some of the powers of the Mars and Jupiter. When the crystal was sent into the future it kept the powers of the gods and goddess and now Serenity wields those powers. From Mercury she was given wisdom and some control over water, from Venus she received beauty and the power to wield light a weapon, from Mars she was given the knowledge of war and the ability to control fire, Jupiter gave her strength and the power over thunder and lighting, the power of the moon is also something she holds, no powers were given from the outer guardians for they are to strong for her to wield." Selene explained to the group.

"Interesting, that would explain why I could not lock on to a signal there are so many different powers in Serenity that my computer could not lock on to one of them." Cam stated

"Yes that is why, but it was also the crystal the prevented you from finding her. It protects her identity from all who try to find her. It must do this or else it could mean the end of the universe as you know it." Selene said.

"What do you mean it could mean the end of the universe?" Shane asked

"The millennium crystal has enough power init to destroy the entire universe and then rebuild it in the image of the person who wields it" there was a collective gasp from the rangers at this news. "Now imagine if Serenity and the crystal were to fall into the hands of evil, no one would be safe and no one could stop the forces of evil". Selene stated

"But I thought you said that the crystal found someone who could not be corrupted by evil?" questioned Tori

"Yes that's true Serenity can not be corrupted by evil, but she can be taken and forced to do someone's biding and if she is weak enough the crystal can be taken from her, and wield by the forces of evil if they contain enough power." Selene responded.

The group was silent for a long while no one knowing what to do or say. Each one of them was letting this new found news sink in. It was Serenity who finally broke the silence. "So this is my destiny then? I am to be the guardian of the universe; this is what I was born to do?"

"Yes my dear. I know it is a lot to take in, but you have the knowledge of the crystal you know I speak the truth and you understand why this must be, why it was you the crystal chose. I know a great responsibility has been placed on your shoulders and I know how hard this is for you, for I once carried the same burden on my shoulders, but I know you can do this; I have faith in you to keep up my work. I know that you will serve the universe well, and when your time has come just send the crystal back to Cronos and he will know what to do." Selene said "I have to leave you know my dear for my time here is coming to a close, but you can still reach me and you know how if you need to" Selene glided over to Serenity and placed a feather of kiss on her head, before she disappeared.

After Selene disappeared no one moved or said a word. They all were letting this new information settle in their minds and in their hearts. The silence was shattered by the sound of skirts swishing together. Everyone looked up to see Serenity (who was still transformed) get up and walk away from the couches before turning to face everyone.

"I'm sorry" she said " I know that there is no excuse or reason that I could give to make you forgive me for my actions toward you today, but my apologies and my word to help you whenever you need it are all I can give you." With that said Serenity turned and walked out of Ninja Ops, no one saying anything or making a move to stop her not even her own brother, and with this knowledge in her heart Serenity let a tear fall as she ascended the steps.

* * *

AN: Okay, Okay, Okay… I know this has been long, long, long, loooong over due. I finally got a free moment from school and I was able to pound out another chapter. I'm sorry that it's not as long as the others but I just had to give you guys a cliff hanger. I don't know when I will get the next chapter out, I promise though that I will try my hardest to get it out sooner then I did this one. Like always please let me know what you guys think, I really due appreciate your reviews and I read them all the time for inspiration. School is almost out for the summer just a couple more weeks and when I get home I will have more time to write, so please don't give up on me I love all my reader and hope you keep reading. So until next time please enjoy… Luv ya all Bunny

* * *

Quote: "It is truly said, it does not take much strength to do things, but it requires great strength to decide what to do" 

Chow Ching


End file.
